


Broken Stranger

by Penny4urthot



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4urthot/pseuds/Penny4urthot
Summary: Torri (O/C) needs to escape her life in Seattle because of her abusive husband. When she ends up in Charming things don’t go as planned.Warnings: Domestic violence.





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to sunshine peeking through the curtains of my motel room, the bright light warming my face.This was an unusual sight for me. I recently left Seattle where it was raining and dark most days with clouds covering the sun. When I found the city of Charming I fell in love instantly with the small town feel and that warm feeling of the sun shining.

My entire family lived back in Seattle. They did not understand why I would leave them. What they did not comprehend was that I had to get away from my old life. It was not just the weather in Seattle that was shit, my marriage was not quite as it seemed. They thought I was happily married and ready to start a family, in reality I was far from that.

My husband Mike turned out to be a complete piece of shit.

Things started out great, he would take me on dates and treat me like a princess, even calling me one. As soon as we said ‘I do,’ he changed. He started getting jealous so easily, getting pissed when I went to work, all because I had male coworkers. I brushed it off because a little jealousy never hurt anyone. Right?

But it got worse, he would track my every move using my cell phone. He would check my phone while I was in the shower then ask who this man was that was texting me. I tried explaining to him that it was a coworker asking me to pick up a shift but he would deny it and accuse me of cheating on him.

I’ve seen the signs of abuse before, being a nurse I have even treated multiple victims of domestic violence. I always wondered why these women would put up with this and not just leave. I found out why very quickly.

My first attempt to leave Mike was the summer after we got married. He left me with a broken arm and a couple of bruised ribs. My second attempt, 4 months after the first try, I ended up with a broken wrist and bruises that littered my entire body. After the third attempt, he made me quit my job and stay home, only being able to leave the house with him. Even when he was at work he would know my every move, that’s when I knew he installed cameras in the house and watched them on his phone.

I never imagined I would end up in a situation like this. This man was straight crazy and I had never seen such an extreme case of control before. When he came home from work he would expect me to have dinner cooked for him, that didn’t bother me. I did not mind cooking three meals a day for him, hell, I didn’t even mind cleaning up after him. He became pretty predictable, he would come home and shower. I would make sure to pick his dirty laundry and set out clean clothes for him. We then would eat dinner and he would drink exactly three beers. There was a line near the bottom of each bottle and once the beer was at that line I would go to the fridge and retrieve him a fresh one. There was never any please or thank you from him, this is just what Is expected of me. This, I could live with.

It was what came after dinner that was the worst part of my day. He would expect sex from me. I never wanted to do it but he didn’t care, I was expected to put out whenever he wanted. I knew he was trying to get me pregnant so that I couldn’t try to leave again. I never had a dad growing up and always told him before we got married that it was important for our children to have an involved father.

I finally had enough one day. While he was at work, I took a backpack full of clothes and toiletries along with my wallet and ID and headed to the garage, making sure to leave my cell phone on the kitchen table, that bastard wouldn’t be able to track me now. I left at exactly 10:15 am. Mike had a meeting everyday at this time and phones were not aloud in the company meetings, so there was no way he could see me on the cameras. I started my motorcycle, which was the only thing that I had left of my life before marriage. I hopped on the bike and off I went.

My first stop would be a bank about 50 miles out of Seattle. At this bank, I had an account Mike didn’t know about. I had made this account as soon as I got my first nursing job. When I arrived at the bank I knew I looked like a hot mess. As I passed people walking in I could feel their stares on me. I did not have time to put makeup over the black eye that was quickly developing after last night’s brawl with Mike. The cold air in the bank hit me hard and quickly brought me out of my head. I walked up to the counter and I withdrew all the money I had saved just for this moment and then closed the account. I have been planning to leave for months. But last night was the final straw for me.

When Mike came home from work last night, he was in a particularly bad mood. I knew this meant I must be on my best behavior. But when he claimed I rolled my eyes at him, he got so angry he started hitting me and just would not stop. He has hit me before but not ever in the face or anywhere that couldn’t be covered with clothes. However, this time he left me with a black eye along with a sprained or possibly broken wrist. On a normal day the pain of my injured wrist would stop me from riding my bike, But the adrenaline of leaving overcame the pain that I was in. But he also did something else he had never done before. He put his hands around my throat and choked me until everything fell black. That was it. I couldn’t take it anymore, I had never feared for my life more.

I ended up driving for a few days stopping only to get gas and at cheap motels to rest and shower. I didn’t have any particular destination in mind but when I drove through the small town of Charming I knew that’s where I wanted to stay.

I only just arrived in Charming two days ago. Today I am going to apply for a job and look for a small apartment. I have to get my nursing license transferred from Washington to California in order to be able to work as a nurse here. I’m not sure if Mike will be able to track me if I do that so I decided I would just apply for a job as a waitress. When I was in nursing school, I was a waitress in order to make ends meet.

I am currently staying in the cheapest motel I could find in order to conserve what money I have for a deposit on an apartment. The bed here is horrible and I had another restless night, only sleeping about three hours. Most nights come with nightmares about Mike making sleep difficult. I usually wake myself up screaming from my dreams. I decided to get up the minute I woke up, no point in wasting my time laying in bed unable to sleep. I put on the last pair of clean jeans I had and a T-shirt, making a mental note to find a laundromat. I headed out to my parked bike and went to start it, but it wouldn’t start.

“God dammit,” I muttered as I kicked the tire. I pulled out the cheap burner I bought and searched for the nearest mechanic. Finding the number, I called and a friendly women picked up. I told her my problem and where I was and she let me know that someone would be on their way to pick up my bike shortly.

I sat on a bench outside the motel and pulled out my pack of cigarettes and lit one up. I was not a smoker until after I got married, when Mike started treating me like trash. Being a nurse, I know I am slowly damaging my body, but to hell with it, I don’t care. I drew in the first drag of the cigarette and felt the burn in my lungs, the familiar feeling immediately calming my anxiety.

I saw a tow truck pull up that said Teller-Morrow automotive repair. Stomping my cigarette out I got up and waved to the man driving the truck. He was an older man, well at least older than me. I had just turned 26 three days before I left Seattle. He had brown hair with grey peeking out at the roots.

“Torri?” he asked. I was shocked at his accent, instantly wondering where he was from.

“Yeah that’s me”

“Bike won’ star’?” He asked. He gave me a look, one that I am very familiar with. He was wondering why I have a black eye and bruises all over my arms. If he is smart he wouldn’t ask.

“Yeah, I’ve had this bike since I turned 18 and now that I need it more then ever, it shits out on me,” I replied.

He let out a low laugh. “Well yer first problem ‘ere is that yer no’ driving a Harley.” This caused me to chuckle.

“Tell me one 18 year old that can afford a Harley,” I replied.

“Aye, ye righ’. I’ll get yer bike on my truck and take it back to the shop, ye need a ride somewhere lass?”

“Well I can’t do shit without my bike so no I guess not” I said avoiding eye contact. I felt that stare again, the look of pity.

“Lass are ye in some sorta trouble?” I looked in the other direction thinking of something I could say to get out of this conversation.

“Nah, I just fell down some stairs, I’m alright”

“I’ve never seen a tumble down some stairs cause a black eye, Yer wris’ looks like it may even be broken, how did ye manage to ride this bike like tha’?” He asked as he started hooking my bike up to the pulleys which would lift it on the back of his tow truck.

I stood there in silence, trying to think of anything I could say to get him to stop asking questions. I’m definitely not ready to talk about what happened, especially not to a complete stranger I only met a few minutes ago. With the thought of what happened coming back to me full force, I sat on the ground with my hands over my eyes trying to shut it off. The flashback hit me full force, I could see Mike hitting me, trying to choke me. I felt my body rock back and forth and gasp for air. Even though I know that this is just a flashback, it felt so real. I could see the look in Mikes eyes and the pain surging through my body with each strike I saw him inflict on me. I closed my eyes tighter, afraid to open them and be back at home with Mike beating me. I could feel the fear run through my body, all the way to my fingertips. My body began to shake, desperate for a way back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torri (O/C) needs to escape her life in Seattle because of her abusive husband. When she ends up in Charming things don’t go as planned.   
> Warnings: Domestic violence, slight mention of self harm.

“Torri, are ye ok?” I heard his voice say, I then felt his hand on my back which caused me to jump. This action was just what I needed to pull me back to reality. 

“Sorry lass, I didna mean te scare you,” he said softly withdrawing his hand slowly. 

“No, you didn’t scare me I’m fine,” I stated. I should be grateful that someone was here to bring me back to reality. This is the first time I’ve had a flashback In front of another person. Instead, I felt like an idiot. I didn’t need people to think of me as a weak, messed up person.

“Listen Torri, Let me take ye back to the shop with me, yer in no kinda state te be alone.” He looked down at me with a questioning look. I looked up at his brown eyes trying to read him. This was the first time I noticed his scars on his face that ran from the corner of his mouth up his cheeks. The scar on the right side of his face was deeper and shorter than the other. 

After Mike, I thought twice about going anywhere with a stranger, but this man seemed to actually give a shit.

“Fine, but I at least need to know your name before you take me anywhere,” I said. With that he got up and helped me off the warm pavement. 

“Chibs,” he said looking over at me. With that we both got into the truck and I heard, as well as felt, the loud rumble of the engine as he started it. I shifted slightly as I felt the leather seat below me sting my skin through my jeans. The sun was the culprit, shining through the truck window directly where I was sitting.

“How long ye in town for?” He asked me. I glanced over at him as he put the truck in drive and took off.

“Was thinking permanently, I needed to get away from my hometown,” I answered. I turned my head towards to window and looked at trees and bushes off the side of the road as we passed.

“And where would that be, lass?” he questioned.

“Seattle,” I replied quietly.

“Runnin’ away from yer demons eh?” he asked glancing back over me again.

“Something like that.”

“If ye got no where to stay my club will be able to help ye out. Looks like yer in need of some medical attention too I can help ye with tha,’” he replied. Is this normal for a small town? People just offer to pick you off your feet and help with all your problems. 

“I’m a nurse I can handle the medical stuff,” I said not trying to sound like I wasn’t grateful.

“Aye, I bet ye can lass but when it comes to yerself ye will need some help.”

“Why are you being so nice to me? I’m nothing but a broken stranger,” I questioned. 

“Aye, maybe ye are a broken stranger but I’ve been broken before too lass,” he replied looking over at me softly “someone from my club helped me and it changed my life. I know what it’s like to be alone in a new place,” he continued. 

“Your club?” I questioned.

“Aye, we are a motorcycle club,” I nodded my head in response and leaned my head on the window. The calming sound of the engine and the passing scenery made it hard to stay awake. I guess all those sleepless hours were catching up to me. I slowly drifted to sleep.

“Lass,” I heard Chibs say quietly while rubbing my back in attempt to wake me up.

“Hmmm?” I moaned, unable to fully wake myself up. 

“We’re ‘ere,” he chuckled.

“Prospect! Ge’ yer arse over ‘ere and take this bike off the truck and ge’ it fixed,” he yelled out to a younger guy who came over to the truck and started unstrapping my bike. He then took his mechanic shirt and threw it in the truck. I finally was awake enough to get out of the truck. The bright sunshine burning my sensitive eyes, I used my hand to shield the light.

“This way lass,” he guided me as he started walking towards the bigger building. I followed closely behind unsure of where we were headed. He opened the door and ushered me in. I looked around at the place. There were empty beer bottles everywhere, a couple of pool tables and strip polls. “Sorry it’s such a mess in ‘ere there was a party las’ nigh’,’” he said with a chuckle.

“That would explain the man passed out on top of the bar over there,” I joked as I nodded my head towards the tall man with black curly hair asleep on top of the bar with a half naked women passed out straddled over him.

“Aye,” he laughed out.

I followed him back to a hallway with a bunch of doors and he opened one and walked in. “This is my room,” he stated. I walked in and took in the sight around me. Posters of bikes and half naked women littered the wall. He went into the bathroom and grabbed what seemed to be a first aid kit from under the cabinet. He then sat on the bed and patted the black comforter for me to come sit next to him. 

It had been a few days since I had gotten some of these injuries but I was too busy with the thought of leaving to even think to take care of my wounds properly. I had a cut on my forehead that I honestly didn’t even know was there till he started to clean it out. It stung. “How long ago did this happen lass? Looks like it’s tryin’ to heal up but it may be infected.” 

“Three days ago,” I said quietly. He nodded and continued to clean out the cut, “Gimme yer wrist.” I hesitated, ashamed of what he would see once he got a closer look at my arm. I eventually listened and held out my arm to him. “Have you ever broke yer wrist before?” He questioned. I nodded my head yes and looked down not wanting to talk about it. I could feel him looking at me, he must have seen the old scars that covered my wrist. Thankfully, he didn’t mention that.

“I’m sure ye know this, bu’ there’s no way to know if it’s broken withou’ a X-ray,” He stated. I looked him in the eyes and nodded again. “I know, but I can’t go to the hospital. They will ask for my insurance and I don’t want him to track me here,” I said looking over at him briefly.

“Who is the him ye are speakin of lass?” I didn’t realize what I just said. “Just someone from my past,” I mumbled. 

“In order for me to help ye and be able to protec’ ye, I need the whole story Torri,” he said to me softly while gently wrapping my injured wrist in an Ace bandage, careful not to hurt me. 

“I don’t need your protection. I’m fine,” I said, a bit harsher then I meant. In reality, I probably did need the protection. The thought of Mike trying to find me, and succeeding, was enough for me to rethink my last statement. If he did find me, and I was alone, there is no way I would be able to get away.

“I’m sorry, I just have trouble trusting people,” I mumbled out. 

“It’s no problem lass, I jus’ need to know wha’ trouble yer in so I know wha’ I’m gettin into ‘ere,” he replied as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, in what I assumed was an attempt to make me feel more comfortable talking to him.

“I left Seattle was because my husband Mike,” I started, tears beginning to well up in my blue eyes. “He was v-very abusive,” I continued trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. I’ve never told anyone about this, it’s hard for me to say it out loud. “And he wasn’t always that way, but once we got married he changed,” I continued as I felt a single tear trickle down my right cheek. He used his unoccupied hand to lightly brush it away, his other arm still wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up at him and he gave me a reassuring look, one that made me feel as if it was okay to continue telling him what happened. He must have seen the fear in my eyes as I continued to recount the events that took place over the past few days.

“The other day Mike got mad so he did all this,” I motioned to my wrist and my eye. “h-he also choked me, which was new for him,” I said quietly as I felt a few more tears fall down my cheek. “I couldn’t deal with it anymore, so I left. And now, Here we are.” I looked up at his comforting brown eyes. He wiped away more tears as they fell down my face. I felt his arm that was around my shoulder pull me closer, an attempt to comfort me. I laid my head in his chest as I continued to cry, almost sobbing at this point. I hadn’t had time to process the past few days, everything happened so fast. 

“It’s okay lass, yer safe ‘ere,”  he confided as he lightly rubbed my back.

“I never thought I’d be in this situation, running away from the man I was once so deeply in love with,” I confessed through sobs “What if he f-finds me and hurts me again,” he pulled away slowly still keeping his arm around me and looked me in the eyes. 

“Tha’ will no’ happen lass, I’m going to talk to my club abou’ this an we will be able to protec’ ye” he stated, a look of comfort in his eyes. I tried to muster up a weak smile in return. I felt his hand wipe a few more tears from my cheek. He pulled me back into his chest and held me close, rubbing his hand up and down my back gently.

“One of the club members ole lady is a doctor, she can probably ge’ ye a X-ray off the books,” I felt his warm breath on the top of my head as he spoke “tha’ way no one will be able to track ye” I pulled away and looked at him.

“Really?” I questioned, still not believing how kind this man was being to me. He nods. “Le’ me go call her real quick and see when she can ge’ ye in, will ye be okay here for a few?” He asked while looking at me, a comforting smile on his face. I nodded yes and he got up and made his way to the door.

“If ye need anything, I’ll be jus ou’side the door,” he stated as he opened the door and walked out. I sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed just staring at all the posters on the wall. After about a minute I heard a knock on the door then it opened. A women with brown hair with streaks of blonde, walked in. She wore a tight black leather jacket with tight jeans. She looked over at me with a welcoming smile. 

“Hey hun, I’m Gemma,” I instantly recognized her voice from the phone, when I called for the tow earlier today. “Chibs told me that you were in here, I just wanted to come see if you needed anything.”

“No, Im okay, thank you” I said as I looked over at her. 

“Okay, I also wanted to let you know that we had to call and order a part for your bike and it will be here tomorrow. Chibs told me you were staying at a motel, there's no need for that. You're welcome to spend the night here. There will be a party later, shit gets kinda loud around here but it will be a hell of a time” she laughed. 

“I'm not in much of a party mood, but thanks for the offer” 

“Looks like you could use a night of fun, and we have plenty of rooms here so there is no need for you to waste your money on a motel. Come on, let's have a drink.” I could tell she was not going to take no for an answer. What was with everyone around here being so nice. Coming from a big city this is not something I am used to. People in the city are very standoffish, never really talking to anyone unless you know them. 

I did have my backpack with all my stuff in it with me seeing as I was paying per night at the motel. I wasn't sure how long I was going to stay. So, technically, It wouldn't be a problem if I stayed here. 

“Alright,” I tried to sound happy when I replied, not wanting her to think I was ungrateful. I got off the bed and followed her out the room to the bar area, leaving my things in Chibs’ room. She pulled a stool out for me and I sat down next to her. 

“Pick your poison,” she gestured to the booze that was stacked behind the bar. 

“Double Jack and Coke please.”

“Really? I would have taken you as a fruity drink kind of girl,”  I laughed at her remark. I guess it is because of the way I look. I was about 5’2 and 120 pounds, with long dark hair. People always told me I looked younger than I was, mistaking me for a college student.

“Used to be, ‘til I learned to handle my liquor,” I claimed as she motioned to a man behind the bar to make the drink. 

“Chucky you already know what I want,” She said to the man. He had fake hands which was sorta strange, I tried not to stare. He seemed too energetic for it being 11 a.m. He skipped over to the wall shelving unit that held all the booze and quickly made our drinks while humming.

“Here you go miss, what’s your name?” he politely asked as he handed me my Jack and Coke. 

“Thanks, and it’s Torri,” I replied then took a sip of my drink. It was just the way I liked it, strong. I felt the familiar burn as the liquid made its way down my throat. Gemma took a sip of her drink as well and then grabbed a pack of cigarettes and offered me one. 

“Thanks,” I mumbled out as she handed me her lighter, I lit my cigarette, then gave her lighter back.

“So what's your story?” she questioned as she took a drag off her cigarette. I was not in the mood to repeat what I had just told Chibs. It took so much out of me, there was no way I was going to be able to tell it again.

“Just moved here from Seattle, needed a change,” I spoke then took a drag of my cigarette which immediately helped calm my anxiety, “just need to find an apartment and a job and ill be set,” there it was, that stare that everyone gave me. She could see right past my bullshit, she knew there was something else going on. 

“Listen honey, you don’t have to tell me what exactly is going on, but let’s not pretend that you just needed a change of scenery,” she said as she motioned towards my wrist, then my face to where my black eye was. I chuckled at her bluntness then took another swig of my drink.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see it was Chibs. “Tara said she is slammed today with surgerys but can ge’ ye in tomorrow for a x-ray,” he stated as he made his way over to the bar, sitting on the stool next to me. “Ah, looks like ye met the queen,” He chuckled as Chucky handed him a glass of whiskey. I took a few more drags off my cigarette and then put it out in the ashtray. I then gulped down the rest of my drink. I could almost instantly feel the alcohol, It has been months since I drank. Even though we had beer at the house, Mike would never let me drink any. He always said he didn't like the way I acted when I would drink. This was probably because it gave me courage to leave him. The last time I tried to leave him I was drunk. Since then I was not aloud to drink even one drop.

Gemma and Chibs were talking to each other but I wasn't paying any attention, lost in my own thoughts. My eyes felt very heavy, I then remembered that I had hardly any sleep the night before, constantly waking up from nightmares. The alcohol was making me a bit drowsy.

“Torri?” I heard Chibs ask, pulling myself out of my thoughts I looked at him. “Ye look exhausted, would ye like to take a nap? Im sure Gemma convinced ye to come to the party tonigh’ so it may be a good idea to ge’ some res’,” He said with a chuckle. I nodded a yes, too tired to reply. I started to get off my bar stool and stumbled a bit. I was never much of a light weight but not having a drink in a long time coupled with the lack of sleep and not eating anything made the alcohol a lot stronger then I remembered. 

“Woah lass le’ me help you,” Chibs said with a chuckle as he put his arm around my waist and walked me back to his room. I really didn't need the help, but I have to admit it was nice to have someone actually care. Once we reached his room he pulled the covers down while I took my shoes off.I then crawled in the bed “Ill be ou’ there if ye need me lass,” he stated as he turned the light off. Sleep quickly succumbed me as my body desperately craved the rest it had been lacking. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Torri, Lass, yer okay, it's jus’ a dream. Hey, wake up.” I felt a hand rubbing my shoulder.

  
“Get off of me Mike! Don’t touch me!” I screamed as loud as I could. Hitting at the hand that was on me.

  
“Lass, it's me, Chibs. Yer safe,” I heard a soothing voice calmly tell me. I had just had a horrible nightmare. It felt so real. It was another one about Mike, he was holding a gun to my head about to pull the trigger when I heard Chibs try to wake me up. I fluttered my eyes open and looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I sat up in the bed to try to compose myself.

  
“It felt so real, h-he was just right here trying to kill me,” I managed to say as the tears started streaming down my face. Chibs sat down beside me, put his arms around my shoulders, and pulled me close.

  
“Shhhh Its okay, He is no ‘ere,” He assured me as he brushed my dark hair out of my face. I heard the door open and saw two men and Gemma walk in.

“Everything okay in here?” the man with the blond hair asked.

  
“Aye, she jus’ had a nigh’mare,” chibs replied as he wiped the few tears that were making their way down my face away. The man nodded and they walked out, shutting the door behind them. I looked back up at Chibs and put a weak smile on my face. Just then I heard loud music from outside the door. The party must be starting.

  
“I talked to my club an they all agreed to protec’ ye. They are okay with ye stayin’ here while ye look fer a place to live,” he said quietly as he rubbed my back in an attempt to calm me down.  
“Do they all know why I left Seattle?” I asked, looking up at him

  
“Aye, they all know, including Gemma, bu’ they wan’ to help ye. Gemma says she likes you, which is importan’, it’s hard to ge’ on her good side,” he chuckled.  
“Thanks for all this Chibs, it really means a lot”

  
“It’s no problem. Now are ye in the mood to go to this party? Or would ye rather we hang ou’ in here?” he looked down at me with a smile.

  
“I doubt Gemma is going to let either of us miss this party, is it okay if I shower and change first though?”

  
“Of course lass, the bathroom is righ’ there. There’s clean towels on the rack in there, also Gemma washed all yer clothes they are over there in the chair.” I looked up at him with a questioning look.  
“Ah, Gemma is noisy, she wen’ through yer bag while ye were asleep to make sure ye had no weapons or anything in there. She does tha’ to all the new people around here. She is a lil’ crazy sometimes,” He laughed as he said that last part.

  
“A little crazy?” I chuckled out sarcastically.

  
“Aye, more like ba’ shite crazy.” I felt his laughter in my hair.

  
He pulled me back and looked at me, “ye feeling better?” he asked as he looked in my blue eyes, searching for his answer.

  
“Yeah I am, thanks again for all this”

  
“No problem, I’ll be ou’ there,” he said pointing at the door, “come find me when yer done,” He replied as he got off the bed. He looked back over at me one more time and smiled. Then he walked out, closing the door behind him. God, that smile. There was something about this man that drew me to him. A new relationship is the last thing on my mind. It's nice to be treated so kindly by a man, especially one who hardly knew me.

  
With that, I hopped out of the bed and made my way to the attached bathroom. I walked in and shivered as the cool air hit my skin causing goosebumps. I reached in the shower and turned the handle all the way to the hot side, then I stripped my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I traced the bruises that were over my arms and abdomen. I traced the scar that was developing above my eyebrow from Mike hitting me. How did I let it get so bad? I hardly recognized myself, the black bruise that surrounded my eye was fully developed now. It was much darker than the last time I looked at myself in the mirror.

  
Once the mirror was steaming up I got into the shower, the hot water immediately relaxing my tense muscles. I grabbed the pine-scented soap Chibs had in there and washed my hair and body enjoying the warmth the water gave me. I could hear the loud music from the party and various cheers coming from the bar area. I haven't been out anywhere drinking since my wedding night.  
Feeling a little nervous, but also excited, I turned the water off and got out of the shower. I wrapped myself in one of the oversized red towels from the rack. I quickly made my way out to my clothes and picked out a pair of my tight fitting jeans and a plain black tank top This went along with my favorite set of bra and panties. I grabbed my bag and walked back to the bathroom where I quickly dressed. I pulled my hairbrush out and started to brush all the knots out of my hair. My long straight hair fell down to my mid back.

  
Looking at myself in the mirror, I wished I had packed my makeup from home to bring with me so I could cover the bruise around my eye. Shrugging I walked out of the bathroom and put on the only pair of shoes I had with me, my run-down old, black, low top converse that I’ve had for years. I made my way to the door and opened it, loud music filling my ears. I walked out and shut the door behind me. Walking down the hall I instantly smelled weed, cigarettes, and alcohol.

  
I made my way to the bar area and scanned the room for Chibs. Not seeing him I took a seat at the bar asking Chucky for a Jack and Coke. I pulled my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and lit one. Taking a drag, I look behind me and scan the room once more, looking for Chibs.

  
“Here ya go miss Torri,” Chucky said cheerfully then handed me my drink.

  
“Thanks,” I replied with a grateful smile. I sipped on my drink enjoying the burn as it went down my throat.

  
“Hey doll,” I heard from behind me. It was the man from earlier, with blonde hair. The patch on his Kutte said ‘President’.

  
“My name is Jax. Chibs told us everything and I just wanted to let you know that we are going to help you. We don’t take women beating lightly around here,” He said with a reassuring look. He then waved to Chucky and ordered two double shots of Jack.

  
“Thanks, I really appreciate it, I plan on looking for a place tomorrow so I won't be here too long,” I nodded to him as he handed me one of the tall shot glasses he just ordered. I took another drag of my cigarette as I watched him.

  
“Oh darlin’, we are still going to keep an eye on you when you have your own place, we take care of the citizens of charming, new or old,” he assured as he held his shot glass up to me. I clinked my glass to his then downed the shot. The alcohol instantly warming my body.

  
“And if you ever need anything don’t be afraid to ask,” He said as he walked away, disappearing in the crowd.  
I sat there for a couple minutes, finishing the rest of my Jack and Coke. Chucky put a new one in front of me before I could even set my finished glass down. I thanked him and started on the new drink. I felt an arm go around my shoulders I looked up with a smile assuming it was Chibs. My smile quickly faded as I saw some random man.

  
“You a Crow eater hun?” this man asked, the smell of booze strong on his breath.

  
“I’m not sure what that is, so no,” I replied.

  
“Well, there is always a first time for everything,” I felt his warm breath on my neck as he whispered into my ear. He started trailing kisses down my neck. I immediately pulled away.

  
“Stop,” I said, quiet enough for only him to hear. I didn’t want to cause a huge scene.

  
“Listen lady. No one as good looking as you just hangs around an MC like this without providing services,” the stranger spat out, loud enough to catch the attention of some of the people in the room.

  
“Well, there is always a first time for everything,” I said smugly, mocking what he had said earlier. The liquid courage I had drunken set a fire in me. I wasn't going to take this shit from anyone.  
He walked right up to me and grabbed me by my neck, “You better watch the way you talk to me,” He growled out. I tried hard to get his hands away from my neck but he was much stronger than me. I did everything I could to keep my eyes open, in hopes to not to fall into a flashback.

  
“Ge’ yer filthy hands off her, Cain,” I heard the familiar accent bark out. The man instantly backed off of me and gave Chibs a deadly look. I noticed the mans kutte said Samdino.  
“You better teach the bitches around here some damn respect!” the man hissed out at Chibs.

  
“I don’ know how ye treat women in San Bernardino but ‘ere we don’ treat them like tha’,” Chibs yelled angrily getting into the mans face.

  
“Now ge’ yer lousy ass ou’ of ‘ere,” A man wearing a kutte that also said Samdino walked Cain out of the bar.

  
“Are ye ok lass?” Chibs asked as he cupped my face in his hands and moved my head up to get a look at my neck.

  
“Yea I'm fine. That guy was an asshole,” I blurted out.

  
“Aye, they are ‘ere on club business they will be gone in the morning,” He replied, dropping his hands from my face. He sat on the bar stool next to me, Chucky quickly setting a glass of whiskey in front of him.

  
“Chucky, can I get another shot of Jack, please?” He nodded in response and went to grab the bottle. He refilled the empty shot glass in front of me. I downed the shot quickly, needing to forget what had just happened.

  
“Easy there lass, don’ wan’ ye getting sick,” Chibs said with a laugh. I felt the warmth take over my body. My head was a little cloudy from the amount of booze I had drunken in such a short amount of time.

  
“I’ll be fine,” I bluntly said as I lit up another cigarette.

  
“Yer always saying ye’ll be fine, ye know it’s ok to no’ be okay sometimes,” Chibs pointed out as he sipped on his whiskey.

  
I chuckled, “after everything I’ve been through I’ve learned to just deal with it. I try to not let all this shit affect me, besides I was a big drinker in college, I can handle my liquor,” I looked over at him and winked. The thing about booze was it gave me such a confidence boost. I was never cocky unless I was drinking.

  
“Wha’ever ye say, lass,” He joked. I continued taking drags off my cigarette and sipping my drink listening to the music.

  
“So, what's your story?” I asked looking directly into his brown eyes.

  
He laughed “It’s too damn complicated.”

  
“Try me,” I replied as I put my cigarette out on the ashtray.

  
“Well, I grew up in Scotland, joined the army there, was a medic, go’ married, had a kid, and then moved here,” he said looking over at me as he took another sip out of his glass.

  
“That’s not that complicated. Your kid and wife live here too?” I questioned

  
“No, they live back in Ireland,” I could see a sad look wash over his face, “I’m no’ married anymore.” I reached for his free hand, laying on the bar, and put my hand over it, giving him a reassuring look.

  
“Enough of this sad shit, Chucky let's get some more shots over here,” I exclaimed suddenly in the mood to party. A small smile formed at his lips when he looked over at me. Chucky made quick work of getting two shot glasses full of whiskey.

  
“To new beginnings,” I said and then clicked my glass to his. We both drank the shot and slammed the glasses on the bar at the same time.

  
“Chibs, this is one of my favorite songs everrrr!” I screamed and jumped out of my seat as the “You Shook Me All Night Long” by AC/DC came blasting over the speakers. I started drunkenly swaying my body to the beat of the song and started singing along with the lyrics. He turned his bar stool around so he was facing me, a look of amusement covering his face. I felt myself stumble a little and Chibs hands quickly found my waist to steady me. I continued dancing and singing the lyrics to the song. I turned around so I was facing away from him, his hands stayed at my hips as I continued to sway my body to the music. I felt one of Chibs hands leave my hips and turned to look over my shoulder in time to see the bottle of Jack pressed to his lips.

I turned around to face him and reached for the bottle, he quickly pulled it away from me.  
“Nuh-uh, ye have had plenty,” He laughed then took two more big gulps of Jack before putting the bottle back down on the bar out of my reach.

  
“I'm fineeee, give me some moooreee,” I could feel myself slurring my words. This caused him to chuckle.

  
“Yer cute when ye whine lass, bu’ no more booze for you,” he replied with a wink. The song ended and a new one started. I started swaying my hips to the music, but my head started to spin. Chibs put both hands back on my waist as he saw me almost fall down.

  
“I think it’s time for ye to ge’ te bed,” he said as he got up from his seat and guided me towards his room.

  
“Noooooo,” I attempted to protest, but he wouldn't budge. He kept walking me towards his room. He opened the door and guided me to sit on the bed. He sat down first and I stood there with my arms crossed, a pout on my face. I could feel my body unintentionally sway. I fell forwards on top of him, accidentally pushing him back on the bed. I started down at him looking at his brown eyes, he gave me a daring look.

  
I leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. He flipped me over so he was on top of me and kissed me back passionately. It was not until I felt his tongue enter my mouth that I realized what was going on. I pulled my head back quickly and opened my eyes. He was staring at me with a fearful look on his face.

  
“I’m sorry, this is juuusst a little too fast,” I said as a single tear slid down my face. He got off of me and sat up next to me. He gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. He turned my head so I was looking at him.  
“No lass, I understand, I’m sorry," He replied as he rubbed my cheek reassuringly.

“Nooo, I was the one who s-started it. I’m sorry, I’m just not ready yet,” I said as I looked up at him. He gestured for me to lay down and I followed his direction. Chibs unlaced my shoes and took them off, pulling the blanket over me when he was done.

  
Chibs sat down on the edge of the bed, giving me a kiss on the forehead, “I’ll go sleep in one of the other rooms,” he stated as he shifted to get off the bed. I grabbed his arm gently.

  
“Nooo it's ok, really, this is your bed I don't mind sharing,” I said. He smiled as he laid down next to me. He was on his back so I moved next to him and put my head was on his chest.

  
“Sorryyyy if I wake you again from a nightmare,” I said my words still slurring as I looked up at him, he put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

  
“It’s alright lass, I'm here fer ya,” He replied and then turned the lamp on the bedside table off. I quickly drifted off to sleep as Chibs rubbed his hand through my hair to relax me.


	4. Part 4

I woke up and shifted in the bed, noticing my head was still on Chibs chest. I looked up at him and saw that he was awake, looking at me.

  
“Mornin’, lass,” he said with a smile on his face.

  
“Morning, what time is it?” I asked matching his smile.

  
“9 a.m., ye slept all night. Didnae move an inch,” he laughed.

  
“Really? That's the first time in a long time that I didn’t wake up with a nightmare,” I looked at his brown eyes, his smile growing even bigger.

  
“Maybe ye just need someone here tae protect ye,” he joked then bent down and kissed my forehead.

  
“About last night, im s-,” I suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over me. I jumped off the bed as fast as I could and ran into the bathroom, making it in time for me to empty my stomach contents into the toilet. I felt Chibs hands holding my hair back. It’s been a long time since I’ve drank as much as I did last night. My wrist started throbbing as I grabbed the toilet seat and held onto it for dear life.

  
“Sorry,” I murmured, my head still in the toilet as I heaved out some more. One of Chibs hands was still holding my hair while he used the other one to wet a washcloth in the sink.

  
“S’no problem lass.” He dabbed my forehead with the cool washcloth and then handed it to me to wipe my face off. Chibs must have heard me quietly moan out in pain as I took my hand off the toilet seat.

  
“Yer wris’ bothering ye today?” he questioned. I slowly nodded my head yes and he got off the bathroom floor and opened the medicine cabinet. Reaching in, he grabbed a bottle of Tylenol, then handed me two of the small, white pills.

  
“Thanks, what time do I go for my x-ray?” I asked as he handed me a glass of water. I quickly took the pills.

  
“Tara said 11 a.m.,” he replied as he took the glass of water out of my hand. He held his hand out to help me off the bathroom floor.

  
“Okay, mind if I shower? Im feeling pretty gross from all this,” I said as I gestured towards the toilet, flushed it, and put the lid down.

  
“Go ahead, I’ll take one after ye dae,” he said as he walked out of the bathroom closing the door gently behind him. I slowly unwrapped my right wrist from the ace bandage and noticed it looked more swollen and bruised today then it did before. Must have done some dumb-ass stuff last night I thought to myself as I started to strip out of my clothes. I turned on the shower and, while waiting for it to get warm, I brushed my teeth. I was desperate to get the taste of stale alcohol and vomit out of my mouth.

  
I stepped into the shower, the hot water droplets running down my body, soaking into my skin. I shut my eyes and relished the feeling of my muscles relaxing as the water slid down my body. My mind instantly drifted to the events that took place last night. It was a bit foggy but I remember most of it. I reached for the soap and washed my hair as I thought about Chibs saving me last night from that jackass. I scrubbed my hair with my left hand, still lost in my thoughts about the previous night.

  
I rinsed my hair trying to make sense of how I felt about that kiss with Chibs last night. It was only a kiss but that was still way to fast. I left Mike just four days ago. It wouldn’t be too hard to move on considering I stopped loving him a couple months after we got married. But still, I hardly knew Chibs. I washed my body, massaging the soap into my skin then rinsed off. Turning the shower off, I reached for a towel and dried myself quickly, the cool air of the bathroom sending a shiver down my spine.

  
I quickly realized that all my clothes were out in the bedroom, where Gemma had left them yesterday. I wrapped myself tightly in the towel, cracked the bathroom door open, and looked in the room. Chibs looked up from where he was laying on the bed.

  
“Ummm all my clothes are out there,” I said with an awkward laugh. He chucked at me and then lifted his right arm over his eyes. I quickly darted over to my clothes and grabbed a pair of jeans and a light blue T-shirt, along with whatever bra and panties I could grab first. I turned around and saw Chibs still holding his arm over his eyes, muttering a quick thanks, I ran back into the bathroom. I could hear Chibs laugh after I shut the door.

  
I quickly got dressed then brushed my hair and put it up into messy bun. I opened the room door and walked over to the bed.

  
“It’s all yours,” I said as I sat down, referring to the shower. He nodded and made his way over to bathroom and closed the door behind him. I laid back down on the bed, my wet hair causing the pillow to become damp. I grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on, putting the news. Listening to the voices of the various news reporters, I drifted to sleep. I was hoping a quick nap would get rid of the throbbing headache this hangover was causing me.I woke up when I heard the bathroom door open, looking at the clock it had only been about fifteen minutes since I laid down.

“Seems I have the same problem ye had lass,” Chibs chuckled as he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. I took in the sight of his bare chest and was mesmerized by the tattoos that he had. It took me a few seconds to realize I was staring. He walked towards the dresser to grab some clean clothes. He looked at me and winked then let out a laugh, I could feel my cheeks reddening as I quickly looked away. He reached the dresser and grabbed what he needed then made his way back to the bathroom. Oh my god I'm such an idiot, I thought to myself.  
A couple minutes later, he came out of the bathroom with a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt on. He walked over and grabbed his kutte that was draped over the back of the desk chair.

  
“We have a lil’ over a hour till we need tae be at the hospital, are ye hungry? We could grab some breakfast,” he asked as he pulled his kutte on.

  
“Sure, I could go for some greasy breakfast food, always cures my hangovers,” I replied as I got out of the bed.

  
“Ye gonna be okay riding on my bike with that gammie wrist?” he asked looking over at me.

  
“Yeah, I mean, I rode here with it hurt, which, now thinking about it, was probably really dumb,” I said with a chuckle. I walked over to where my clothes were and grabbed my leather jacket. I pulled it on then put on my converse as he put on his black work boots. I grabbed my helmet out of my backpack as we left the room.

  
We walked out of his room and I followed him towards the exit of the clubhouse. I laughed quietly as I saw multiple men passed out in various places with naked or half naked women knocked out right next to them. Chibs opened the door for me, thanking him, I stepped out as the bright sunlight just about blinded me. I pulled my sunglasses out of my pocket and put them on instantly, my eyes still squinting.

  
“Not much sun in Seattle, is there?” he asked with a laugh as he, too, grabbed his sunglasses out of the saddle bag of his bike. I pulled on my helmet and handed him his that was hanging on the handlebars.

  
“Not this bright,” I chuckled, my eyes finally adjusting to the bright light from above.

  
“Doesnae help that yer hungover,” He said, a shit eating grin spread across his face.

  
“Shut up,” I sarcastically said as I climbed on the back seat of his bike. He got on in front of me and started up his bike. I looked around feeling for something to hold onto.

  
“Yer gonnae fall off if ye don’t hold on tae me lass,” He said laughing.

  
“Sorry, never ridden bitch before,” I giggled as I awkwardly slid my hands around his waist. I heard him chuckle as he shifted shifted into gear and pulled out. I closed my eyes as the warm air brushed across my body. I loved this feeling. It was almost as if you were… free. It was nice to be able to relax and not have to worry about paying attention to driving.  
We drove for about five minutes on the small Charming roads until we pulled up to a small diner. He backed the bike up to the curb and shut it off. I hopped off and took my helmet off using my healthy hand to unclip it. He put the kickstand down then got off, grabbed my helmet, and hung it from the handlebars before taking his own off and putting it on the other side. We walked into the diner and sat down at a booth. It was pretty busy for a Friday morning.

  
A young waitress came up to us with a pot of coffee and filled two cups for us. She handed us the menus and said she would be back shortly to take our orders. I looked over the menu quickly deciding on chocolate chip pancakes and hash browns.

  
“What are you going to get?” I asked.

  
“Pancakes and hashbrowns,” He replied.

  
“Me too, looks like we have a lot in common,” I said with a laugh. The waitress came over and took our order before running off to grab something for the older couple at the table next to ours.

  
“So how long ye been a nurse fer.”

  
“Two years, I worked in the NICU for the last year. I loved my job. It was the hardest part of leaving Seattle,” I replied trying to pull off a fake smile.

  
“Tara works with the lil ones over at St. Thomas, she could probably get ye a job over there,” He said with a smile.

  
“That would be amazing, but I need to get my nursing license transferred from Washington, it's a bunch of paperwork. I'm thinking of changing my name, well at least my last name before I try to transfer my license so my ex can’t find me,” I said looking at my hands. I never kept eye contact with anyone when I was talking about Mike, not wanting to see the look that people gave me.

  
“We got a lawyer who can help with all that legal shite,” he stated as he took a sip of his coffee.

  
“Yeah, that would be great. So, do you have any family in Charming?” I asked him, not wanting to talk about Mike or changing my name anymore.

  
“Just my brothers in the club. My daughter and her mother live back in Belfast,” He explained, I could see a hint of sadness in his brown eyes. Instantly feeling bad for bringing that up, I apologized.

  
“S’ok, so is all yer family in Seattle?”

  
“Yeah, my parents live there and so does my brother, Tom.”

  
“Do they know why ye left?” he asked.

  
“No, I just told them I needed to get away for awhile to figure things out. They were so confused and mad. I left my phone back there so no one could contact me. They love Mike and have known them since he was a kid, our parents are friends. They wouldn't believe me if I told them what really was going on. After high school, I grew apart from my family. I made some crappy decisions and was on drugs, but I was able to clean up and start fresh. Wow i’ve never told anyone that,” I stated. “Sorry, you probably didn't want to know all that, you’re just really easy to talk to.”

  
“Dinnae apologize Torri, It's no good to keep all that shite bottled up. I want tae get tae know ye better,” he said reaching across the table putting his hand on top of mine, a reassuring smile spreading across his face. The waitress came back with our food, we thanked her and made small talk while eating our breakfast. Chibs paid the bill for our food, which I protested but he insisted.  
We walked out of the diner, both put our helmets on, and got on the bike. The ride to the hospital was only about five minutes, everything is so close in this town. Chibs parked the bike and we got off to walk into the hospital. He lead me to Tara’s office and knocked on the door then opened it.

  
“Tara, this is Torri, she's the one who needs that x-ray.” He turned to me. “I'll wait fer ye downstairs,” he said placing a quick kiss on my forehead before walking out shutting the door behind him.

“Thanks for doing this,” I said as she gestured for me to sit down in one of the chairs on the other side of her desk. I sat down fidgeting with my hands awkwardly.

  
“No problem, can I see your wrist?” she asked. I held my right arm out to her and she gently unwrapped the bandage that I put on after my shower.

  
“Chibs said you went down on your bike?” I nodded in response.

  
“Well it's definitely swollen, and very bruised so lets get that X-ray. I just have to ask before we do; do you have any metal implants from prior surgery or is there any possibility you could be pregnant. I know it’s random but we need to ask everyone because of the radiation from the test.”

  
I sat there and stared at her for a moment trying to remember when my last period was. It wasn’t unusual for me to miss a period here or there due to stress. But I honestly couldn’t remember the last time I had it. I was too caught up in my plan to leave to even think about my period.

  
“Umm I d-don’t know,” I said my voice shaking with fear. “I can’t really remember the last time I had my period,” I started to ramble, “my breasts are sorta sore but I didn’t think much of it. I puked this morning but I drank a ton last night. Oh My God! I drank! And I smoke. If I’m pregnant my baby is going to have too many toes or fingers and-”

  
“Hey calm down, its okay don’t get ahead of yourself we don’t even know yet,” Tara said as she placed her hand over mine. “Let’s take a test and see what it says, just please try to relax,” she continued as she reached into her drawer and grabbed a sealed small container handing it to me “the bathroom is right there,” she said pointing to the open door next to the couch.  
I slowly got up and walked into the bathroom with the little clear cup held firmly in my shaking hand. Pulling my pants down and sitting on the toilet, I was about to take the test that could possibly change my life forever.


	5. Part 5

It’s funny how one word can change your entire life.   
To say I was shocked when Tara told me the result of the pregnancy test, would be an understatement. I didn't hear much of what she said after the word positive left her mouth. I hardly remember getting the X-ray done or signing the paper saying that the hospital isn't liable for any complications with the baby from the test. All I recall from the test is the coldness of the room and the heavy weight of the apron that they placed over my stomach to protect my baby.

Holy shit. My Baby. My thoughts are quickly interrupted by the door to Tara’s office opening.  
“Okay, you have a spiral fracture on your ulna, which is inconsistent with going down on your bike, normally a spiral fracture indicates someone grabbed your arm and twisted,” Tara noted as she took her seat on the other side of her desk. She looked up at me and saw the tears spilling out of my eyes and handed me a tissue.

“It was my husband, I left him,” I said, the tears quickly falling down my cheeks. The combination of finding out I'm pregnant and having to tell yet another person about Mike weighing heavy on my heart. 

“Is he the father of the baby?” she asked.

“Yeah, but he is out of my life now. How am I going to be a single mother! I don't have my own place yet, I don't have a car, and I have a broken wrist!”

“It will just need a cast for two months then you will be good as new,” Tara said as she patted my healthy hand in an attempt to comfort me. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes and the tears finally stopped falling from my eyes.

“I have an hour until I have to be in surgery, I can do your ultrasound now if that works for you.” 

“Yeah, that's fine,” I replied.

“But first, let's get a cast on that wrist,” she pulled out a bag she walked in with earlier and pulled out the materials to put a cast on my wrist. It took about a half hour for her to apply the cast and let it dry.

“Okay, let's go get a look at that baby,” she said as she got up and I followed her out of the room. We walked through a maze of hallways and she lead me to an exam room. Tara gestured towards the exam table, I walked up to it and laid down. I pulled my shirt up and shivered at the feeling of the cold gel being squeezed out on my belly. Tara moved the probe around a bit then smiled. 

“Looks like your about eight weeks along,” she said with a smile then turned the monitor so I could see. I stared at the screen in shock. This was really happening. Tara then turned the volume on.  
“And there is your baby’s heartbeat,” she started. The loud thump a surprisingly calming noise. “Everything looks great” she added with a bright smile. She wiped the cool gel off of my stomach and handed me the pictures that printed out of the machine.

“Any questions?” she asked.

“Umm, I don’t know” I replied, my voice a bit shaky.

“Jax told me you’ll be at the clubhouse for a while so if you think of anything just grab him and he can call me. Otherwise, I’ll have you come back in a few weeks for another ultrasound and some blood work.” I nodded in response as she walked out of the room. I looked at the photos of the small baby that currently resides within me, before shoving the pictures in my purse.

I found Chibs sitting on a bench outside of the hospital smoking a cigarette. He put out his smoke and stood up smiling at me.

“All set then?” he asked, his eyes looking over my expressionless face for an answer. I held my casted arm up 

“Yeah, small break. Just need this for 8 weeks.”

“That’s no’ too bad lass,” he said as he reached his arm around my shoulders, guiding me towards his bike.

“Easy for you to say, I can’t drive my bike ‘til it’s off,” I put my best effort into faking a pout

“S’ok you can still ride with me,” he replied as we reached the bike.

Not for much longer I thought to myself. Instead of saying that, I just smiled. There’s no way I’ll be riding on the back of a bike for much longer.  
The ride back to the clubhouse was a lot shorter than I would have liked. I wanted to soak up all the time I could on the bike before anyone found out about the pregnancy.   
I felt a waft of cool air as Chibs held the door to the clubhouse for me.

“Chibs, Prez needs you,” I heard bald man, loaded with tattoos, say. 

“Okay, Hap, be righ’ there,” Chibs replied then turned around to face me.

“Don’t worry about me, I gotta look for a job. Do you have a computer I could use?”

“Gemma does, she’s ou’ in the garage office,” he said as he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before following his friend into the room he earlier called the chapel.  
I walked back out the door smiling as the warm air hit my body. 

“Hey Gemma, I was wondering if I could use your computer to look for a job?” I asked her as I stepped into the office.

“Honey, what kind of job are you going to do with a broken arm?” She raised her eyebrows as she looked at my arm that was clad in a black cast.

“Well, I was thinking of waiting tables.” 

“You going to be able to carry trays of food to people?” she said, a small smile creeping up the corner of her lips like she knew she was right.

“Well, I can’t just sit around and do jack shit.” I heard a laugh leave her mouth as she stood up in front of me.

“We need a new bartender,” she started, “last bitch got in a fight with one of the crow eaters. Left her looking worse than you,” she said pointing at my black eye, “we have someone filling in but she has a day job so she can’t do every night. You interested?” she asked.

“Sure, Gemma thanks so much. When do you want me to start?” I asked her with a huge grin on my face.

“Tomorrow,” she said as she sat back down at her desk, “and if it’s too much with that arm then you can work in here filing all this bullshit paperwork,” she laughed as she gave me a sarcastic smile.

“I think I’ll be okay pouring drinks,” I let out a chuckle, “thanks so much, Gemma!” I said as I started to turn around to walk back to the clubhouse. 

“Listen, Torri. I'm not one to sit around and talk feelings, but there’s no way your as okay as you say you are. I'm not telling you to talk to me but you gotta get that shit out to someone,” I watched Gemma’s facial expression as she lit up a cigarette and took a drag. She held her pack out to offer me one.

“No thanks,” I said politely, she raised her eyebrow in response.

“Last night I saw you smoke half a pack and now you don't even want one? The hell is going on with you? When you and Chibs pulled up it looked like you just seen a ghost,” Gemma said as she ashed her cigarette and took another drag. She stared at me with a grin. If there’s one thing I’ve learned about Gemma it’s that she won’t back down.  
I opened my purse, pulled out the ultrasound picture, and handed it to her. She took it and looked at it with a smile.

“I had a feeling that’s what was up You can’t just quit smoking cold-turkey that will stress the baby out,” she said with a laugh as she handed me a cigarette and her lighter, “and a baby is a good thing. Did you tell Chibs? It seemed like you two have gotten pretty close, ‘specially the way you were dancing on him last night,” she said, a laugh leaving her throat. I graciously lit the cigarette and took a long slow drag.

“No, he doesn't know. I don't want to tell anyone yet. Not sure why I'm even telling you, no offense, it's just the first trimester, a lot can go wrong,” I said starting to rant.

“I won't tell anyone, secrets are in my nature,” she said with a wink. I continued to smoke the cigarette holding the smoke in my lungs and slowly blowing it out.

“Now go get some rest, you look like hell, no offense,” she said repeating my earlier statement as a chuckle escaped her mouth.

“Thanks again, Gemma,” I replied as I grabbed the ultrasound pictures from her outstretched hand. I turned back towards the clubhouse, stomping my cigarette out. I opened the door and walked straight to Chibs dorm. I entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Gemma was right I did look like hell. My eyes were swollen from crying earlier and I looked exhausted. 

After using the restroom I walked back into his room, dropped my purse on the edge of the bed, and sat down next to it to take my shoes off. I pulled the covers down the bed and crawled in, laying down where I slept last night. Reaching for my purse I grabbed the ultrasound pictures out of it and held them in front of myself. I studied the small figure on the picture, It was just a small blob. It was hard for me to see it as a baby, but I knew I had to do everything I could to protect it. A single tear trickled down my cheek as I moved my left arm down to my lower abdomen where I rubbed my belly slowly. 

“We’ll figure this out,” I whispered and then slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the sound of the room door opening. I realized I was still holding onto the ultrasound pictures so I quickly shoved them into my purse. “You ge’ a good nap?” Chibs asked as he walked in the room.

“Yea what time is it?” I replied, still half asleep.

“Five,” he said as he sat down on the bed. I was shocked I slept most of the day away.

“Ye hungry?” he asked as he started to rub my arm.

“I could eat,” I replied as I sat up.

“I was thinking tha’ it would be better for you to come to stay at my place tonigh’. Samdino had to stay and I don’ want that asshole coming near you again,” he looked me in the eyes.

“Okay, are you sure? I don't want to impose”

“Yer not imposing lass,” he said with a smile. I nodded and got out of the bed, grabbing my shoes and putting them on.

“Ye like pizza? Think I got a couple frozen ones we can hea’ up,” he asked as I followed him out of the room, making sure to grab my backpack full of all my belongings first.

“Of course I like pizza, Who doesn't?” I laughed. I heard a chuckle escape his mouth as we walked out of the clubhouse.

He handed me my helmet and I sat on the back of his bike. When he climbed on the bike, I instantly wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. I snuggled my head into Chibs back and closed my eyes as I listened to the deep rumble of the bike, the wind gently passing by my face. Taking a deep breath in, I thought about the events that had taken place within the past few days; leaving Mike, meeting Chibs and finding out I’m pregnant. I don’t know how I’m going to tell Chibs, I just know I’ll have to soon before we take things any further. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt the bike come to a stop, Chibs looking back at me signaling for me to get off.

After stepping off the bike, I looked around at the surroundings. There was a relatively small white house with a black door and a small wooden porch in the front. There were bushes hugging either side of the porch with some flowers growing off them.

“Didn’t take you for a white picket fence type guy,” I laughed and looked at the grin that spread across his face.

“It was cheap enough for me to afford,” he said as he leads me to the door, “had to do a lot of work but I didn’ mind.”

I watched intently as he reached for the key and unlocked the door, excited about what his house would look like on the inside. Chibs opened the door and put his arm around my back to usher me inside. He stepped in behind me and closed the door. The living room had two black leather couches with a few bookcases full of old looking books and various pictures. There was a shelf full of old knives that looked like they were well used. Next to the knives stood a few bottles of different kinds of whiskey.

“S’not much bu’ it’s home,” he said as he took his boots off. I quickly took my shoes off and followed him further into the house.

“It’s actually really nice, wouldn't expect a biker to have such a clean house,” I laughed as I noticed that everything seemed to have a place and there wasn't much clutter. I followed him down a small hallway with a tan carpet. There were three doors off the hallway.

“Bathroom is righ’ here,” he said as he pointed to the door on the right. “Tha’s my room,” he pointed to the door at the end of the hall, “and ‘ere is the gues’ bedroom where you can stay,” he said as opened the door on the left directly across from the bathroom. There was a decent sized bed with a plain black comforter and a dresser that had a few framed pictures of motorcycles on it.

I followed Chibs back to the kitchen and watched as he took a large, frozen, cheese pizza out of the freezer and put it on a pan before placing it in the oven.

“You know you are supposed to preheat the oven right?” I asked with a giggle.

“Tha’s a waste of time. Cooks faster when you jus’ put it in righ’ away,” he laughed. He opened the fridge and took out two beers handing me one.

“Umm do you have anything else to drink? Sorry its just I can't even think about drinking alcohol after last night,” I asked, coming up with an excuse quickly.

“Ye really have no’ partied in a long time, huh?” he asked with a laugh as he exchanged my beer for a bottle of water.

“Shut up,” I chuckled as I followed him into the living room. I plopped down on one of the couches in front of the TV as he went and looked at the DVD’s he had.

“Wha’ kind of movies do ye like?” he asked as he ran his hand across the shelf of DVD’s.

“Either love stories or horror movies,” I replied. This caused him to turn around and look at me, his eyebrows raised.

“Those are two totally differen’ types of movies,” he laughed, “and I don’ really have any love stories. So it looks like we will be watching a scary movie,” he said as he grabbed at one of the DVDs. He opened the case, putting it in the player. When the movie menu popped up a huge smile spread across my face. The movie insidious was one of my favorites. Chibs sat down next to me, I could feel him watching me with a smile when he saw how happy I was that he picked one of my favorite movies.

“I haven't seen this since it came out in theaters last year,” I said as the movie started. “I don't remember a lot of what happens, but I do remember loving it,” I added as I grabbed my legs and pulled them to me, hugging them.

About twenty minutes later Chibs paused the movie to go get the pizza, I heard him cut it and then saw him bring the whole pizza in and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch. He handed me a plate and I grabbed a couple of pieces and then settled back into the couch. We ate our pizza silently while the movie continued. I managed to eat three pieces before feeling wave of nausea hit me, thankfully I managed to hold back any vomit that threatened to spill out of my mouth.

About an hour into the movie there was a jump scare causing me to almost fall off the couch, not expecting it. I slapped Chibs playfully in the arm, as he couldn't contain his laughter, then he wrapped his arm around me to ensure I wouldn't be scared anymore. I leaned into Chibs chest and sat there watching the movie while also listening to the calming thump of his heartbeat. It reminded me of my baby's heartbeat I heard earlier today. I knew I had to tell Chibs about the pregnancy but now is not the time. The movie ended and, even though it was still relatively early, I was exhausted and decided to go to bed.

“Thanks again for letting me stay here, I really appreciate it,” I said as I placed a quick kiss to his cheek before getting up.

“No problem lass, Goodnigh’.”

“Night,” I quietly said as I walked to bathroom to use the toilet and brush my teeth. I walked into the spare room quickly changing into a tank top and a pair of shorts. I pulled the comforter down on the bed and crawled in pulling the blankets up around my body. It only took me a few minutes to drift off to sleep.

 

_“Torri?” I heard Mike yell_

_“Over here!” I replied. I felt the anxiety rise through my body as I heard his footsteps get closer to me._

_“What the hell is this?” he screamed as he threw my cell phone at me._

_“What do you mean?” I asked, honestly not having any idea what he was talking about._

_“Who the hell is this James guy texting you!?” he spat directly in my face._

_“He is just a co-worker we have a work party next week he wanted to know what I was bringing because he is in charge of-” My words were cut short by the feeling of Mike wrapping his hands around my neck, lifting me off the ground. I couldn't breathe. I tried to pry his hands off my throat, but he was too strong. I felt the burn in my lungs as my body ached for air. As soon as I was sure I was going to pass out or die, he threw me onto the bed. Quickly ripping my pants off._

_“Mike no! Please no!” I choked out as I felt the air calm the burning in my lungs._

 

I woke up with a layer of sweat covering my body. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as I gasped for air. I jumped out of the bed quickly still a bit hazy from the events I could have sworn just took place. It felt so real. But it wasn't. It was just a dream. It took me a moment to realize where I was, but once I did I quickly pulled the room door open and walked down the hall. I gently knocked on the room Chibs pointed out as his, before opening the door. I heard the click of the lamp and saw Chibs sit up in bed. The look on his face went from confused to worried real fast when he saw the tears streaming down my face.

“Torri, wha’s wrong?” he asked as he got out of bed meeting me at his doorway. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

“I swear he w-was here, It felt s-so real!” I sobbed as I pushed my face into Chibs chest.

“Shhhh, it’s okay. It's just a nightmare lass,” he said as he soothingly ran his arm up and down my back.

“Can I s-stay with you tonight please?” I questioned. I was sure my eyes were red when I looked up at him.

“Of course,” he replied as he moved me towards his large bed. He crawled back into his side of the bed and turned on his side. I climbed in and laid in front of him, my back towards him. He wrapped his arms around me and turned the lamp off. He pulled me close and held me as I continued to sob.

“Ye are safe now lass,” he whispered into my ear as he ran his arm across mine, pulling me closer. He was right, I was safe. It didn't take long for me to fall back asleep knowing that I wouldn't have any more nightmares tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been two weeks since I moved in with Chibs. We had a routine; Wake up and eat breakfast together, head to the clubhouse where he would take care of club business or work in the garage and I would help Gemma with various things. I would then stock the bar and start pouring drinks later in the evening. After my shift was over at the bar Chibs and I would go back to his place and watch a movie or something on tv and then go to sleep.

Ever since the first night at his house, I have been sleeping in Chibs bed with him so I wouldn't get nightmares. Nothing has happened except snuggling and hugging along with kisses on the cheek or forehead. It's refreshing to have a man respect your boundaries and agree to take things super slow. 

I haven't told Chibs about the pregnancy yet but I plan on doing so soon. With the possibility of so much going wrong in the first trimester of pregnancy, I wanted to wait to make sure this was actually happening before telling him. 

It was currently around one pm and I was at Chibs house alone. I hadn't slept well last night due to being up half the night throwing up. I told him I thought I was getting the stomach flu and he called Gemma to tell her that I was too sick to work today. Chibs texted me to let me know he would be home in a few hours so I decided to go lay down for a while. I opened my purse and grabbed the ultrasound pictures and held them up while I laid in bed, my left hand resting on my lower abdomen.

“If you could stop making me sick that would be great,” I said with a sarcastic tone in my voice. I was currently 10 weeks along and I was determined tonight would be the night I would tell Chibs. He deserved to know, especially because I planned on taking things further with him soon.   
This would be the first time in two weeks I have slept alone. I was a bit fearful of having a nightmare but the lack of sleep from the previous night made sleep overcome me quickly.

***

I about jumped out of the bed when I felt the bed divot indicating someone sat down on the mattress. I looked up to see Chibs holding the ultrasound pictures that I was still holding when I fell asleep. I couldn't read his expression. 

“Where ye going te tell me?” he asked, his eyes pleaded for an answer. 

“I was going to tell you tonight” 

“How long have ye known?” he questioned. His eyes drifted back over the photos that were in his hand. 

“Since you brought me to see Tara for that X-ray. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I wanted to be sure it was real before I told you. I didn't know how you would react either. I don't want you to feel like you have to keep me around because of this, this is a huge responsibility,” I rambled.

He looked up at me from the pictures with a small smile on his face.  
“Ye have a wee one in there?” He questioned. It seemed as if he wanted to be sure this was real too before he reacted. I nodded in response to which he smiled.

“You're not mad?” I asked him

“No, of course not,” a smile crept up his face as he looked back at the pictures in his hand. I instinctively moved my hand over my lower abdomen again. 

“I promise I’ll find my own place, I don't want to force this all on you,” I said as I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. None of this was his responsibility and I didn't want him to feel like he had to take part in this pregnancy.

“Torri, ye not forcing anything on me, I wan’ ye here with me. I know we’ve only known each other for a few weeks now bu’ I like ye a lot, I don’t wan’ ye te leave,” he said as he put the ultrasound pictures down on the nightstand and sat right in front of me.

“Are you sure? I wouldn't be offended if you wanted me gone.” I put my legs down and sat criss cross in front of him, lazily lying my arms down my side. He grabbed my left hand and rubbed circles over the top of it. 

“I'm more than sure, we have an extra room here and tha’ can be where the baby can go,” he pointed out as he looked me in my eyes. I could see the happiness he held there like he was excited about this. I smiled at him and he moved his arms to pull me into a hug. He held me close for a few seconds until I pulled away and looked at him. My mouth only inches away from his.   
I slowly leaned forward and closed my eyes as our lips gently touched. I could feel the smile on his mouth as he kissed me back. 

The kiss quickly became passionate, his tongue ran against my bottom lip asking for access to my mouth. I opened my lips and soon we were exploring each others mouths. A small moan escaped my throat as he gently bit my lip before pulling away. A small frown plastered my face when he pulled away.

“Lass, we have te stop, I won't be able to stop if we keep this up,” he laughed as he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. 

“I don't want you to stop,” I said a daring grin spread across my lips.

“Are ye sure?” he asked. 

“Yes.” was all I said before I crashed my lips to his. He laid me down on the bed and kissed down my neck before slowly taking my shirt off. He let out a low groan as he noticed I wasn't wearing a bra under my shirt. As he reached to pull down my sweatpants he looked back up at me as if asking for permission. I nodded for him to continue, a huge smile plastered on my face. 

***

“Ye have no idea how long i’ve wanted te do that,” Chibs panted, twenty minutes later. 

“I'm guessing somewhere around two weeks,” I laughed as I laid completely naked on the bed, still trying to catch my breath. He chuckled in response as he got up and turned the shower on in the bathroom.

“Want te join me?” he asked as he walked into the bathroom. I got out of the bed and followed him into the shower. We stepped into the warm water. Chibs grabbed my shampoo and started to massage it into my hair. I turned around to face him and rinsed my hair off as he gently placed a kiss on my lips. 

This was such an amazing change of pace. To have someone actually care about me and be so gentle with me. I turned back around to rinse my face off, some of the shampoo had fallen close to my eyes. I smiled when I felt chibs hands around my waist pulling my back into him. 

“I'm going te be here for ye and this little one,” he whispered into my ear as his hands rested on my lower abdomen. I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face.

“I’m so grateful I met you,” was all I could say as the tears started to stream down my face. I was over emotional from the hormones but at least this time I was crying out of happiness. I stood in   
Chibs arms for a few minutes before he unwrapped his arms around me to grab the body wash and started to massage it into my skin. After washing each other and rinsing off we stepped out of the shower and wrapped ourselves in towels and then went to the bedroom to put our pajamas on. 

“Are ye hungry?” Chibs asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Yeah, seems like I worked up an appetite,” I said with a wink. He laughed as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pile of take-out menus putting them on the counter. 

“Since we haven't gone grocery shopping in a week here are your choices,” He chuckled.

Once we decided what we wanted to eat he called in the order and we sat on the couch and I was able to convince Chibs to watch The Notebook with me. It didn't take long for the food to arrive and after we ate I snuggled up into him to watch the rest of the movie.   
He looked at me with and laughed when he saw I was crying halfway through the movie. 

“They just love each other s-so much” I sniffled. I playfully slapped him when he laughed at me again. After the movie was over we headed to bed.

“What did you think?” I asked him as I crawled under the covers.

“It was surprisingly good,” he replied as he wrapped his arm around me.

“My big, bad biker liked The Notebook?” I asked teasingly

“I will deny it if you ever tell any of my brothers,” he said with a laugh and then kissed the top of my head. I snuggled in closer to him.

“Goodnight Chibs,” I said already almost half asleep.

“Goodnight Torri, and goodnight wee little one,” he said as he placed his hand over my abdomen.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke to the sound of the alarm buzzing loudly on Chib’s nightstand. He smacked the button and pulled me in closer placing a soft kiss to the top of my hair.

“G’morning, Lass.” I felt a shiver run down my spine from his warm breath tickling my head.

“‘Morning,” I said as I lifted my head up and placed a kiss on his cheek. The moment was cut short when a wave of nausea hit me. 

“Dammit!” I yelled and ran to the bathroom, flipping the toilet lid and throwing up what little I had in my stomach. Chibs ran behind me, held my hair with one hand and placed his other around my stomach.

“Stop making yer mum sick, wee one.” His words caused a smile to form on my lips.

“Shit.” I grabbed my lower abdomen.

“Ye okay?” Chibs asked turning my body around so I was facing him. 

“Just a couple bad cramps, ill be fine,” I replied as I felt another shock wave of pain run through my abdomen. 

“Ye sure?” he questioned. I could see the worry in his eyes. 

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll go make breakfas’.” He placed a kiss on my cheek before heading out of the bathroom. 

I got up and pulled my pajama bottoms and underwear down to use the bathroom, worry running through my mind as I saw blood on my panties. Shit.  
“Chibs!” I yelled, my body begginning to shake in worry. Maybe something was wrong with my baby. I was only ten weeks. I remember learning about complications of pregnancies in nursing school and most things that could go wrong happen within the first twelve weeks. 

“Wha’s wrong Lass?” I heard his footsteps running towards the bathroom in a hurry. He stopped directly next to me as he saw the blood.

“I don’t know if this is normal, with the cramps, something must be wrong. Right?” I questioned him, hoping he would have an answer for me. 

“Get yer clothes on, let's go see Tara,” he said as he pulled his phone out, leaving the room. 

I walked into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and grabbed my purse. Chibs was already outside waiting.   
It was an odd sight to see Chibs in a car and not on his bike, but with me being pregnant I was sure we would be taking the car that Gemma gave me more often than not. 

I sat in the front seat of the car and Chibs hand instantly went to my thigh gently rubbing in an attempt to comfort me. The contact was all I needed to break down and cry. Worried that I may lose this baby, It was such a shock to find out I was pregnant but the idea of having a baby grew on me greatly in the last few weeks. 

“What if I lose the baby?” I sobbed. The dam that was holding my tears back broken.

“I'm here fer ye, Torri, No matter wha’ happens,” he said as he backed out of the driveway and headed towards the hospital. 

“I'm sure the little lad or lass is going to be jus’ fine,” He added. I knew I needed to calm down, working myself up this way wasn't going to help anything.

It only took a few minutes to get to the hospital but it felt like a hell of a lot longer. Chibs quickly parked the car and opened my door for me, he grabbed my hand and walked with me into the front doors. We made the familiar walk to Tara’s office and explained what happened. She stood up from her desk and had us follow her to one of the exam rooms. 

Chibs gave me a hand as I climbed onto the exam table, pulling my shirt up and preparing for the ultrasound I knew she was going to do.   
The thoughts running through my head were quickly interrupted by the cool gel that Tara had put on my abdomen.

“So how long has he bleeding been going on?” Tara questioned keeping eye contact until she put the prob on my stomach.

“I just noticed it this morning right after I felt some pretty intense cramping.” I searched her face as she looked at the ultrasound screen moving the probe slightly to get a better look.   
Chibs held my hand as he stood next to me, he must have noticed the doctors face; a look neither of us could read.

“Something wrong with the wee one, Doc?” Chibs questioned, trying to figure out Tara’s face.

“No, well, I mean nothing is wrong with the baby, but there are two of them.” She turned the screen towards me as she spoke.

“T-two baby’s?” My voice shaking from shock

“Yeah, sometimes 8 weeks is too early to see twins so I didn’t catch it on the last ultrasound. The cramping is from your uterus stretching and growing more due to having two fetuses in there,” she started looking back at the scene and capturing a few pictures. “Now the bleeding could be a couple of things, one of the babies placentas could be covering your cervix, but I don’t see that here,” she continued looking back at the screen confirming what she was telling me. “Your cervix could just be irritated. Have you had sexual intercourse recently?” She looked back over at me and then to Chibs and then to our hands that were connected over the top portion of my abdomen.  
A felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I looked over at Chibs.

“Yea last nigh’, why?” Chibs asked. I’m glad that he isn’t afraid of telling the truth.

“Sex can irritate the cervix and sometimes cause a small amount of blood. I’m going to recommend being on bed rest for a week then coming back for another check up to re-evaluate.” 

“And you're sure there are two babies in there?” I asked one more time, still shocked.

“Yes, here is Baby A’s heartbeat” She said just before turning the volume on, “and here is baby B’s heart rate. Both completely normal.” A smile formed on her face as she looked over at me and Chibs.

“So I see you two have gotten close.” She chuckled a bit, “Jax told me you guys were staying together but he wasn’t sure what exactly was going on” 

“Aye, I would say we have gotten rather close,” Chibs replied with a smirk to which I jokingly slapped his arm lightly.

“Any questions?” She asked as she took the probe away, wiping the cool gel off my stomach and biting the print button sending the pictures to the attached printer at the bottom of the cart.

“Nope.” I pulled my shirt down and sat up.

“Okay, if you need anything, feel free to call. Make sure to rest, I’ll let Gemma know you won’t be able to work this week.” She grabbed the pictures and handed them to Chibs as I fixed my shirt. 

“Thanks for all this Tara,” I heard Chibs say.

“No problem,” she replied as she walked to the door and closed it behind her as she left.

“Twins. I’m having twins,” I quietly said, more so to myself then to Chibs.

“Aye, two wee ones in there.” He smiled as he placed his hand over my stomach.

“Listen, I know this changes things, double the money needed double the time if you want me out I’ll...” 

“The only thing this changes is that we have two babies to love instead of one,” he reassured me with a genuine smile on his face. “Like I said before, I want you with me. I don’t want you taking care of these babies by yourself,” he continued, still smiling at me. “And I love having you around,” he added, helping me off the table then wrapping his arms around me pulling me close.

“Thanks so much, I honestly would be so lost without you,” I whispered, nuzzling my head into his neck. 

He pulled away and placed a soft kiss on my lips. “I’ll always be here fer ye, Torri,” he softly whispered against my lips before pulling me in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a little shorter then the rest of them but so much happened I didn't want to cram anything else in here. Let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

“How I am supposed to stay home and not do anything for a whole week?” I mumbled, mostly talking to myself.

“I’ll talk te Jax and see if I can ge’ some time away this week. Things with the club are quiet fer now so it shouldna be a problem.” Chibs looked over at me, his hand rubbing my thigh while I sat in the passenger side of the car.

“No, it’s okay, I'll be fine. Just going to need to ask Juice if I can use one of his many laptops for a few days so I can work on switching my nursing license over. Being a bartender isn't going to support me and one baby, let alone two.”

“Yer no’ alone in this Torri. I will have a good amount of money coming in with this new deal we are making in the club, and I can work extra hours at the garage. Gemma has been practically begging me te, seeing as she cannae stand the new prospect.” He laughed as he looked over at me, “and ye said it yerself, Mike can track ye if yer license gets changed over,” he added, a hint of worry breaking through his previously calm and reassuring tone.

“Chibs, I can't ask you to support me and them.” I started to rub my belly as I looked over at him when we stopped at a red light. I could see the look in his eyes, the one where he is going to repeat his earlier speech about how he is not going anywhere. “Okay okay, I'll stop. You're a hard man to get rid of,” I joked.

“Ye wan’ me gone, jus’ say the word,” he laughed.

“I wouldn't know what to do without you,” I told him as we pulled into the driveway. Feeling my phone vibrate, I pulled it out and saw a number I didn't recognize. This wasn't the first time I got a call from a random number so I shoved it back in my bag.

“Why don't ye go lay down, I’ll make breakfast.” Chibs held the door open for me then followed me in the house. When he closed the door I turned around and faced him. Wrapping my arms around his neck I stepped up on my tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Wha’ was tha’ fer?” he asked as he leaned down and place another kiss on my lips.

“Just… thanks. For being here for me, really it means more then you could know.”

“It’s really no problem lass.” He put his hand on my face and rubbed my cheek gently. “Ye been through enough shite, you deserve to be taken care of,” he added before turning around and heading towards the kitchen.

I walked over to the couch, kicked off my shoes and grabbed the remote before laying down pulling the black fuzzy blanket that had the Harley Davidson logo on it over my body before clicking on the TV. The annoying noise of my phone buzzing drew my attention to my purse, I reached on the floor, fumbling around my bag and grabbed my phone. It was another random number. I don't know how anyone could have gotten the number of this burner phone so I knew was not my family calling.

“Babe, is it okay if I text Juice and invite him over for breakfast? I’m going to ask him to bring his laptop over so I can at least start looking up the process to transfer my nursing license here.”

“Yeah that's fine, Juicy boy is always hungry,” he laughed as he peaked his head out of the kitchen, keeping a watchful eye on the stove. “Jus’ please dinnae request the license change right now, we have to figure ou’ how te do it without tha’ arsehole finding out about it.”

“I won't, I promise I just want to see what I have to do. It sucks going to school for four years and not being able to use my degree and do what I love because of him,” my voice faltered, mixed with emotions. Knowing Mike still had this hold over me scared the hell out of me and also angered me to no end. I'm so sick of living by someone else’s rules.

“I know, we will figure this ou’, I promise.” His voice held a reassuring tone.

 _Hey, wanna come over for breakfast? Chibs is cooking now. Also, I was wondering if I could use one of your old laptops for a while? And I’ve been getting calls from random numbers If I write them down can you run them and see who it is calling? Please don't tell chibs about that last part. Thanks!_

Pressing send, I turned my attention back to the TV, smiling as I saw the show Friends was on. I watched all of five minutes before my tired body took over and I fell asleep. It was incredible how tired I have been. I guess growing two babies will do that to you. I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door and Chibs opening it. I felt my stomach grumble as the smell of bacon and eggs drifted around the house.

“Hey Torri, I brought that laptop for ya,” Juice said with a smile before turning his attention to Chibs, “damn, that smells good,” he said before walking into the kitchen.

“Told ye tha’ boy is always hungry,” Chibs chuckled then watched as I slowly rose from the comfy spot on the couch.

“Hungry?” he asked as I followed him into the kitchen

“Very,” I replied placing my hand over my stomach as it growled loud enough for everyone to hear. This caused Juice and Chibs to bust out laughing.

“Shut up. I'm eating for three now,” I laughed. I saw Juice’s head shoot up and look at me. Oops.

“What does that mean?” Juice asked I could see the corners of his mouth tug into a smile.

“I'm pregnant, it’s twins. I haven't told anyone but Chibs and Gemma figured it out weeks ago.”

“Can’t hide shit from Gemma,” Juice laughed. “Well congrats Torri,” he said, looking back over at me, then facing Chibs. “You're going to be a dad again Chibs?” I could see Chibs face turn red as he looked over at me then back to Juice. It was kinda cute to see him flustered, “oh come on man, everyone knows you two are together,” Juice added. He was right, we haven't exactly put a label on us but we haven't really been discreet about it either.

“Aye, I’m not the babies biological father, but I'm going to be their da’.” He couldn't even contain the smile he held on his lips and honestly neither could I. Chibs had already told me that, but hearing him say it to another person made it more real.

“Well, I'm happy for you both.” Juice smiled looking back and forth at us. “Now can we eat please, I'm starving,” he added as he grabbed a plate and started piling up bacon, eggs, and pancakes on it. Chibs and I laughed then followed Juices actions. We all sat around the table talking about various things while we ate.

“Hey Juice, can you not tell anyone about the babies, please? I wasn't planning on telling anyone for a couple more weeks,” I said as I shoveled another fork full of eggs in my mouth.

“Yeah, don't worry, I won't tell anyone.” I could hardly understand him as he had a mouth half full of pancakes. After we finished eating, I started to do the dishes. Chibs quickly took over after telling me to go lay on the couch. Juice followed me into the living room and popped open his laptop.

“Okay, what’s one of the numbers that have been calling you?” Juice said quiet enough so Chibs couldn't hear over the running water of the kitchen sink. I watched as he opened a program on his computer, handing him my phone so he could see the numbers. I turned my attention back to the TV, which still had Freinds on. I heard Juice typing away as he sat next to me. Setting the laptop down he got up and walked into the kitchen without saying a word, he walked back in seconds later with Chibs. I picked up the laptop and stared at the name on the screen.

_Michael Smith._

“I need to show you someth-” I heard Juice say to Chibs as they walked in the room but I quickly cut him off.

“How did he find this number? It's a burner phone, I did everything right; I paid cash and everything. Does he know where I am?! How did-”

“Torri, Wha’s going on?” I felt Chibs arms around my waist as I pulled my knees into my chest. Tears started streaming uncontrollably down my cheeks. How the hell did Mike get this number?


	10. Chapter 10

The familiar sensation of fear crept through every vein in my body, surging through me like a hit of a powerful drug leaving, me gasping for air. Along with that came all the memories of Mike and the awful things he would do to me; hitting, breaking bones, throwing me around, threatening me, screaming at me. The list goes on and on. 

He found my number, one that was supposed to be untraceable. When would he find me? He probably already knows where I’ve been. I hugged my knees and squeezed my eyes tightly shut as the tears fell like the dam that had been controlling the floods broke open.

I could hardly hear Chibs repeating my name or feel his arms encasing me with one hand soothingly rubbing my back. I was on the verge of slipping out of reality and right into a flashback.   
It was times like these where I was so desperate to stay present that I used to cut my wrists, anything to keep my mind occupied from the racing thoughts and the rushing memories. I knew that wasn’t an option at this point. It wasn’t until I heard a loud slam that I was fully brought back, aware of my surroundings. 

“Wha’ the hell was tha’ fer!” Chibs yelled, his voice pointing towards Juice who had dropped a book off the shelf and onto the floor.

“Look, it kept her out of her head,” he said looking over at me as my eyes were now open and taking in my surroundings. “I get in my head a lot too, usually need something loud to get me out,” Juice quietly said, walking over to me and looking in my eyes.

“Thanks, it helped,” I murmured. Tears were still falling now but at a slower pace, like when a storm is coming to an end.

Juice smiled at me before walking back over to the laptop.

“Ye okay, Lass?” Chibs calming voice swirled around in my head. That question is one I get all too often. It’s always a struggle between answering honestly or bullshitting.

“No, I’m really not. I- I mean I’m glad you're here helping me but I don’t know how Mike got my number and he probably already knows where I’ve been.” My voice was a bit shaky as I thought of the situation at hand.

“Look at me,” He held my cheeks in his hand as he wiped away a few stray tears with his thumbs. “I will no’ let anything happen te ye, yer safe ‘ere,” he whispered.

“You don’t know what Mike is capable of.” 

“Aye, but he doesn't know what the club is capable of either. Now I know it’s easier said than done bu’ ye need to calm down, ye donnae wanna stress the wee ones out.” He moved one of his hands to my abdomen and smoothly ran it up and down. 

He was right, stress wasn’t good for the babies, or my, health.  
“You’re right, thanks,” I whispered against his lips as I placed a kiss there.

“So Juicy boy, how did he get the number?” Chibs asked as he pulled me into his chest, his chin rested on my head while his hands rubbed my back. He knew this conversation couldn't wait. 

“Looks like he is a detective?” Juice asked looking up from his computer and over at me for confirmation.

“He was just a re-regular cop, must have got a promotion. Oh god, now he has all these new tools that he didn’t have access to before, to try to find me. What happens when he does?” My body started shaking with the rush of tears that spilled over. My eyes were stinging and sore from all the crying I have done in a short amount of time, but I didn’t have control over the rate they were falling.   
I felt Chib’s arms pull me so I was in his lap, his arms wrapped around me protectively. He wiped away some of my tears and then placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

“We will be ‘ere to protect ye, the whole club.” Chibs tone of voice held nothing but confidence.

“He could have a whole pol-police force out looking for me. I never met his co-workers, he could have made up some bull-bullshit story, showing th-them my picture and saying I’m a missing person.” I wasn’t even sure if I was speaking coherently enough over my sobs to be understood.

“Lass, we will figure this ou’, okay? Jus’ take some deep breaths remember we don’ wanna stress the babies ou’, jus’ breath, you’re safe right now and that's what’ matters” his hand moved me back so he could look into my eyes, he held a reassuring look there as he moved one of his hands down to my abdomen once again. A silent reminder that It’s not just me anymore, I need to calm down for them as well. 

“Should we bring this to Jax?” Juice questioned, seemingly unsure of how to handle this. 

“Aye, we have te call a club meeting, bring everyone up te speed. I'm no leaving Torri ‘ere alone and she is supposed te be on bed res’ cause the wee ones are giving her a bit of trouble.” Chibs kissed my cheek again.

“I’ll call Jax and tell him we need him here.” Juice pulled out his phone, dialing the number. 

“Let’s ge’ ye into the bedroom.” Chibs breath tickled my neck as he spoke. I knew I couldn't be out here when the club was talking and I would love nothing more than to be curled up in bed so I nodded my head and got up slowly off the couch. 

Chibs followed me into the bedroom and pulled the covers back for me, I crawled in and smiled when I felt him lay down behind me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. His right hand wrapped around my stomach rubbing gently.

“Ye are going te start te show soon, yer so tiny, these two are going te make themselves be known soon,” Chibs chuckled as he placed a kiss on the sensitive skin on my neck. 

“Yeah, I guess we have to tell everyone soon.”

“We may need te tell Jax today, jus’ so he really gets how serious this all is.” 

“I understand, It just makes it seem more real, I'm still getting used to the idea of all this.”

“I know lass, bu’ it is real, these wee ones are no’ going anywhere. Plus, Jax is a sucker for babies so he will, fer sure, be on board to do anything we can te protec’ ye.” I could feel his smile on my neck. I thought about it for a second then placed my hand over his that was laying on my abdomen. 

“I guess everyone is going to know about the two of you, so your dad and I can keep you safe,” I said with a smile. My emotions came over me and caused me to tear up a bit. 

“Damn hormones” I wiped my eyes and turned around to face Chibs who was smiling at me. 

“What?” 

“Jus’ hearing ye calling me da to the babies… and ye jus’ look so beautiful tearing up abou’ it,” his voice barely above a whisper. His thumb wiped away a single tear that dripped down my cheek. “Yer righ’, hearing it out loud makes it more real.” If possible the corners of his lips curved up, even more, smiling brighter than before. 

It was as if all of the world disappeared at that moment, just the two of us laying here in bed holding on to each other in a beautiful intimate bubble that no one could pop. I wish every moment could feel like this. He leaned in and kissed me softly. 

Hearing a knock on the front door I was brought crashing back into reality. The club was here to make a plan, one with the goal of keeping my ex-husband away from me. Chibs placed a quick kiss to my forehead before getting up and turning the TV on in our room switching the channel to the one that I was watching earlier. Friends was still on TV which brought me some comfort as Chibs walked out of the room. I sank lower into bed praying that the club would be able to keep me safe.


	11. Chapter 11

I could hear some of what the club was saying, but not enough for it to make sense. I tuned them out and just focused on the TV. Trying to just focus on my favorite show to help me relax was hard when a group of guys was sitting out there deciding what to do about Mike. 

“Ye don’ understand Jackie boy! Ye should see her body! Its covered in scars from tha’ arsehole! And guess what?! She is pregnant with twins. So yer telling me we are jus’ going te sit on our arses and wait for this bastard to come instead of making a move first?!” Chibs voice echoed through the house loudly. 

“Listen to me, Chibs! We don’t know if he knows where she is yet. We are going to keep an eye on her but we can't go guns blazing in the middle of Seattle! Especially with all this heat from the Feds,” Jax’s voice yelled before turning quiet again to continue the conversation. 

I couldn't hear what was said next but whatever it was seemed to stop anyone else from yelling. It was maybe five more minutes before I heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom door. With a quick knock, the door opened and Chibs walked in, his face expressionless.

“Sounded like things got pretty heated out there.” 

“Aye, sorry about tha’ Lass, but we got a plan now.” A small smile began to form on his lips. “The club wants te talk te ye.” He reached out to grab my hand and help me off the bed. I shuddered as my feet went from the carpet of the bedroom and hallway to the cold tile of the kitchen. it was well over 90 degrees outside, but in here it was freezing.

“Well first off, congrats on the babies,” Jax started, “Chibs will be a great father to those two. Hell he is old enough to be most of our fathers.” Jax laughed which lightened the mood a bit.

“Ye better watch it, boy,” Chibs quirked back he couldn't help the smile on his face.

“Anyway, so we are going to keep you here, at Chibs place, while you’re on bed rest. If he is with us then a prospect will be here with you at all times,” Jax scanned the room then made eye contact with me again. “Now, once you have returned to work, obviously, you will be safe cause we are always at the bar at the clubhouse. You know we like our booze,” Jax laughed again as well as a few of the other members. “You can’t be left alone at all. Juice will be tracking those numbers that have been calling you, along with Mike’s cell phone. If it looks like he is coming this way, we will get you to a safe, secure location till we take care of the problem.” He looked over at me again. I could see in his eyes that taking care of the problem would mean to kill him.

“Anyone of us can teach you how to shoot a gun, just in case you need to protect yourself,” Tig added. Happy, Juice and Bobby all nodded in agreement. 

“Thank you guys, for all of this.” I could hardly hide the emotion on my words. “This is more than anyone has ever done for me, I don’t want to be a burden on you guys, I know your busy with-“

“Our top priority is to keep the club and our families safe, you are family now, Torri.” Jax stopped me from speaking any further. This caused a tear to slip down my cheek. Damn these pregnancy hormones I silently thought as I wiped away the tear.

“Thanks,” I said quietly as I gave Jax a quick hug. 

“Well we got work to get done at the shop, Gemma will have our balls if we are here too long,” Tig laughed as he walked towards the door with Juice, Happy and Bobby in tow. 

“Get some rest, try not to stress too much,” Jax said as he followed the rest of them out the door before closing it gently behind him.

Walking over to Chibs I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“I can’t thank you enough,” I whispered against his lips before leaning in and kissing him gently. He kissed me back with a smile on his lips. His arms wrapped gently around my waist to pull me in even closer before they ran down my sides. 

“We can’t do anything because of the bleeding, doctors orders.” A frown was on my face while I spoke.

“Tha’s okay lass, we gotta make sure these wee ones are okay.” 

“Just sucks. These damn hormones are making me feel a certain type of way,” I joked as I walked to the couch, sitting down and propping my feet on the coffee table. My grey sweat pants making my legs look twice the size they really are. Grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch I wrapped it around my arms, the t-shirt I was wearing not doing anything to keep me warm.

“As soon as ye ge’ the doctor's permission, I’ll make the wait worth it.” Chibs laughed as he sat down next to me patting my thigh as he spoke. 

“Isn't it weird to think that your president's wife has to give us permission to have sex?” I giggled as I snuggled into him when he put his arm up over me pulling me close, my head laying on his chest. 

“Well, when ye put it tha’ way it does.” He grabbed the remote and clicked the TV on. I saw him looking at me and laughed when I couldn't help but smile when I heard the Freinds theme song come through the speakers. 

“Ye really love this show,” he chuckled as I grabbed the remote out of his hand so he couldn't change it. 

“I used to watch it with my mom. It’s one of the best shows,” my voice held a bit of a sad tone. I really miss my mom. But she would never believe me over Mike. She always thought I was an attention seeker and saw Mike as the perfect man. He could never make any mistakes being a cop.   
Chibs must have seen the frown on my face because he started rubbing his hands up and down my side.

“Wha’s wrong lass?” 

“Jus’ thinking of my mom, I miss her but she probably doesn't even care I'm gone. It sucks because we used to be so close, then when I was in high school we drifted apart. Life got shitty for me and I turned to drugs for a while and, when she found out, she said she didn’t want a junkie daughter. So she kicked me out and I cleaned up and graduated high school, went to nursing school and met Mike,” my voice was shaking as I tried to hold back tears. “I'm sorry, this has just been on my mind a lot lately.”

“Torri It’s okay, I'm here for ye, whatever ye need te talk about, I’ll always be here te listen.” He paused to place a kiss on my head. “I’m sure ye ma misses ya, ye can always call her if ye wan’ te.” 

“No, she would want to know where I was and she would probably tell Mike. She wouldn't believe me if I told her the truth. It's ok though, I'm happy I found you.” I looked up at him with a smile. 

“I’m happy we found each other too, and we have a great future ahead of us. The babies will be here before we know it and it will be amazing.” he smiled brightly.

“You’re right, it’s all going to be okay, actually more than okay.” I leaned up and kissed his cheek before setting my head back down on his chest. 

It was amazing to think that a few weeks ago I was fearing for my life, shakily waiting for my husband to get home from work. And now I'm laying in the arms of a man who I am starting to fall for, who is so caring and accepting of me.


	12. Chapter 12

The week went by relatively fast. It was hard for me to do nothing but rest for seven straight days, but Chibs made sure to come home early on the days he had to work to keep me company. It definitely made my days more enjoyable. He was also making me three meals a day and making sure the fridge was stocked with tons of healthy fruits and vegetables. One day this week while he was at work he had a pizza delivered here for me for lunch as a surprise. 

When Chibs wasn't home, there was always a prospect with me. He made sure to stay in the house and stay close to where I was. It was awkward at first but after talking to Rat we actually became friends. 

Today was finally the day I get to go back for my check up with Tara to make sure the babies are doing well. Chibs was driving me there and I had already called Gemma to let her know I may be able to come to work later today. Thank god because I'm sick of being stuck in the house. 

Arriving at the hospital we made the familiar walk to Tara’s office. The nerves set in as the three of us walked down to the exam room. These ultrasounds made me so nervous. I’m terrified to find out that something is wrong with one or both of the babies. I laid down on the exam table and lifted my shirt up.

“Any bleeding or cramping this week?” Tara questioned as she squeezed to cool gel on my abdomen.

“Nope, everything has been pretty good.” I felt her push the probe on my stomach so I instantly looked at the screen. She moved the probe around a bit and I could see both the babies. They were tiny but they were moving around a bit. 

“They both look great, they are both measuring to be 11 weeks which is what we want,” she said as she moved the prob around a bit more. She clicked a button to turn the sound on and the quick thumping brought tears to my eyes. 

“Ye okay, lass?” Chibs asked as he wiped away a tear and then held my hand.

“Yeah. It’s just the best noise in the world, I was so worried something was going to happen to them and to see and hear they are okay is just overwhelming in a good way.” Tara moved the probe and the sound stopped but then started again.

“Yer going te be such a good mom,” he whispered then kissed my cheek. 

“Both have normal heart rates as well,” she said with a smile before printing a couple of pictures.

“Does this mean I can go back to work?” I eagerly asked. 

“As ye can tell she has been having a hard time staying home not doing shite,” Chibs said with a laugh. 

“Yes, but you need to take it easy. No lifting anything heavy and make sure you are not on your feet the whole time you are at the bar,” Tara said as she put the probe back and grabbed a towel to wipe the gel off my stomach. “I’ll let Gemma know your limitations so she can make sure you really are taking it easy” she laughed as I pulled my shirt down and handed me the pictures with a smile. 

“Aye Gemma will be on yer ass if yer no’ resting” Chibs chuckled as he helped me off the table.

“I bet she will. Thanks, Tara for all this.” I pointed towards the ultrasound machine.

“No problem. Call me if you have any problems.” She smiled as she headed towards the door. 

“Oh one more question, can we have sex?” I asked quietly, I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I blushed.

“Yeah, just nothing crazy.” She looked over at Chibs with a laugh and then back at me, “and if it hurts at all or causes you to bleed then stop,” she added.

“Okay, thanks,” I said with a smile then looked over at chibs as Tara walked out the room. 

“Guess we gotta be really vanilla for a while. Can’t go at it for too long,” I joked as we walked out of the room.

“Aye bu’ that’s okay, we don’t wan’ te hurt the babies.” 

“Look how big they are getting.” I handed the ultrasound picture’s to Chibs as we walked down the hall. I put my hand on the slight bump that recently grew. 

“Won't be long till they are ‘ere with us,” He said with a smile as he studied the pictures. 

“I can’t wait. Can we go to TM? I want to get things ready for tonight I’m not sure who has been bartending so I want to make sure everything is good for the party and go over the orders. Plus the distributor should have dropped off the order this morning since it’s Friday.”

“Aye, I have a shift at the garage in an hour anyway.” Chibs grabbed my hand and held it all the way out to the car.

“Eager te stay ou’ the house?” he laughed as he started the car.

“Oh yeah, don't get me wrong I love sitting around watching Freinds, but after seven days of it I'm ready to get back to work.” I buckled my seat belt in the passager seat and Chibs took off driving down the street. 

We arrived at TM quickly. It was a wonderful site, getting to see everyone outside of the house.

“Take it easy lass. I'll be in te check on ye in a little bit.” He kissed me on my lips with a smile. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I’m sure Gemma will be on my ass about being careful anyway,” I laughed before walking into the clubhouse.

“Tara called and said you would be coming back. How are you feeling baby?” Gemma asked as she rose from her seat at the bar.

“Excited to be out of the house,” I laughed as I walked over to her. She drew me in for a quick hug. 

“Just wanted to tell you to take it easy. I got Rat in here to stock the shelves with the booze, you just tell him where to put it. You know how he is, he will just put it where ever,” she let out a laugh as she pulled out her cigarettes and lit one up. 

“Got it, thanks,” I said as I made my way to the bar.

“Rat, make sure she isn't lifting any heavy boxes of booze,” Gemma said as she walked out and headed back to the garage office. 

Rat picked the boxes off the floor and put them on the bar while we were catching up. I started opening the boxes and took inventory on the TM inventory sheet. After we put the booze away, I noticed some things were missing. 

“We are missing two bottles of rum and a keg. Last week the distributor called me because they messed the order up and gave us extra for free, so they should be calling soon. the damn guy delivering seemed to be half drunk,” I laughed as I sat down to fill out more order forms. Rat grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down at the bar. 

“So are you feeling better?” Rat asked as he watched me go over order forms. 

“Yeah, just having some nausea and fun pregnancy stuff,” I chuckled, “ya know constipation, bloating all that shit.”

“Sounds like fun,” he joked as he sipped his beer. The bar phone started to ring

“That must be the liquor distributor, called the same time last week after dropping the order off.” I walked over to the phone and picked it up. 

“Hello?” I answered.

“

“Yeah, who is this?” I couldn’t recognize the voice on the phone considering the phone in the bar is like ten years old.

“You don’t even recognize your husband's voice anymore?” My stomach instantly twisted as fear ran through my body.

“How did you get this number?” 

“I got promoted to detective. I find missing people every day, there's no hiding from me. You need to come home or I will come there and take you home myself.”

“No! Stop calling me, leave me alone,” I yelled into the phone. I heard Rat get off his chair. I turned around and mouthed ‘go get Chibs’ to him and he ran out the door. 

“Baby, I love you. I can't live without you. You need to come home and take care of your husband like a good wife would.” I could hear the bullshit coming from his voice. 

“So you can beat the shit out of me and kill me? No. I swear to God Mike If you come here you will be killed!” tears started streaming down my face. I was too afraid to hang up. Anytime I used to disobey him, I would get beat up. I don’t know how he still had this hold on me but he did.

“Bitch If you think you can kill me, you are dumber then I thought,” he screamed. There was the man I knew. The one who would blow up at me and treated me like shit. 

I started to shake, and almost fell to the floor but I felt hands on my waist and I turned around and saw it was Chibs. He took the phone out of my hand and put it to his ear. 

“Leave her alone! Don’ ever call ‘ere again and don’t try te come ‘ere cause you will be dead. We will no’ hesitate te kill ye!” Chibs yelled into the phone before slamming the phone down, hanging up. I couldn't control the tears that fell down like a waterfall or the way my body shook. Mike knows exactly where I am and he could be here at any time.


	13. Chapter 13

Immediately after Mike called, Chibs took me home and didn’t leave my side. That was almost three weeks ago and today was no different. Chibs was constantly by my side which didn’t bother me at all. When the club needed him for anything Rat would be with me but it would be no longer than a few hours.

There has been no sign of Mike coming here since the phone call. I tried to explain to the club that he wouldn’t come here right away, I knew how he worked. He was smart enough to wait a while to let my guard go down before he showed up.  
It was currently 8 am and I had just woken up, tangled up in Chibs arms. Looking over at him, I noticed he was awake.

“Good morning,” I said softly with a smile on my face.

“Morning, beautiful,” he spoke as his hand went down to my lower abdomen, “and morning wee ones.” My heart was full watching him speak to the babies. Even though there was a threat hanging over my head of Mike coming here Chibs always made me feel safe. 

“I’m 14 weeks today.” My voice held excitement as my hand ran over my lower abdomen where I had a bump. I definitely looked pregnant. “The babies are the size of a peach,” I smiled at Chibs.

“Aye, can’t believe how fast time is going by.” 

“I can’t wait till they are here in our arms and we can kiss their little chubby cheeks.” I looked into his eyes as I spoke, “I just hope this Mike situation is over before then. I know he won’t come anytime too soon. He is waiting till our guard is down so he can come to take me.” I knew by the way he looked at me, he could see the worry in my eyes. 

“Then we won’t let our guard down lass. I will do anything to keep ye safe.” As he spoke, his arm reassuringly rubbed my side. 

“I know, Mike is so fucking passive aggressive, I’m just waiting for his next move,” I looked down at my stomach, “but I’m trying not to stress too much I know the babies don’t need that.”   
“Aye yer right lass, it will all be okay.” He smiled at me.

I got up and stripped my pajamas, letting them fall to the floor before heading to the bathroom. “I’m going to shower feel free to join me.” I winked at him before reaching around and turning the shower on.   
I stepped in as soon as the water was warm and jumped a tad when I felt Chibs arms pulling me towards him. 

“Sorry lass, didn’t mean to scare ye,” he chuckled a bit as he held my back to his chest, the warm water running down both our bodies. I spun around and grabbed his soap pouring some in my hands and washing his chest. 

As soon as I was done he grabbed my shampoo and lathered some on his hands and started massaging my scalp. I shut my eyes and tilted my head back loving the feeling. I rinsed my hair and opened my eyes to him staring at me.

“What?” I asked with a smile. He took some of my body wash and put it on his hands washing my chest and making his way down to my stomach being really gently.

“I love ye, Torri,” he said looking directly in my eyes. I was a tad shocked to hear him say it but I could tell he meant it by the look in his eyes. 

“I love you too, Chibs.” I smiled up at him and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back passionately before turning me around so he could wash my back.  
It was the first time I ever truly felt love in a long time. 

“Your so good to me,” I said as he massaged my back. 

“Ye deserve to be loved and worshiped after all the shite that arsehole put ye through.” 

“I’m so lucky my piece of shit bike broke down when it did,” I said before turning back around and kissing him again. 

“Aye, I am too. After ye have the babies we will get ye a proper bike, a Harley,” he smiled as we rinsed our bodies off.

Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body and handed Chibs his. Grabbing my phone off the nightstand, I saw a text from Gemma ‘can you work in the garage office today? I have other shit I need to do’ I texted her back saying yes and put my phone down before putting my jeans and a SAMCRO tank top on.

“Gemma wants me in the office today so that means I’ll get to see you all day.” I smiled as I put on my black converse. 

“Good, I can keep an eye on ye, make sure yer not doing too much,” he laughed as he leaned in to kiss me. “Ready to go?” He asked as he grabbed the car keys. 

“Yupp, let’s go,” I replied as we left the house. Chibs opened the passenger side door for me before getting into the driver's seat.

“Thanks.” I smiled as he took off.

We got to the clubhouse quickly and, after parking, both walked up to the garage. “Hey Jax, Gem texted me she wants me in the office today,” I told him as I unlocked the door.

“It’s going to be a good day, don’t have to put up with my mother all damn day,” he laughed as he started working on the car that was in the garage. 

“Ye going to be okay?” Chibs asked before grabbing his work shirt and pulling it over his t-shirt after he hung his kutte up. 

“I’ll be great sitting in an air-conditioned office all day watching you fix cars.” I smiled as I sat at the desk. 

“Alright ye know where to find me,” he said before walking over to the second car in the garage.

A few hours went by with a steady flow of customers. Finishing all the paperwork, I looked up and saw Chibs working on a black Chevy truck. I looked over and saw a man standing off to the side waiting. 

My stomach dropped as I realized who it was. Tim, Mike’s brother stood there leaning against the garage with his arms folded over his chest staring at me.   
Mike must have sent him to check on me. Or maybe to find out who the man was that took the phone two weeks ago and yelled at him not to come. I froze in fear, my hand reflectively going over my small bump in a protective measure before realizing what I was doing.   
Tim’s eyes got wide as he saw my hand protectively rest over my growing tummy. I stood up quickly and walked out of the office, calling Jax over because he was about ten feet closer to me then Chibs was.

“What’s going on?” Jax asked a look of worry covering his face as he saw the fear in my eyes. He closed the office door behind him and I put my back to the door so Tim couldn’t see me through the window.

“I need you to get Chibs but don’t m-make it obvious.” I tried and failed to hold back the tears that began to fall down my face. 

Jax walked out of the office and lifted up the hood to the car he was going to be working on. “Chibs, I need you for a minute, something ain’t right with this engine,” he said. Chibs walked over to him and I saw Jax whisper something to Chibs before we walked into the office shutting the door behind him. 

“What’s wrong, lass?” Chibs asks, with worry in his eyes.

“That car y-your working on,” I stopped a second to wipe some tears away, “it belongs to M-Mikes brother Tim, he is standing over there and saw my belly b-because I’m s-stupid and had my hand over it,” I sobbed trying to stay quiet. “He must have sent him h-here to check on me and see if I was w-with anyone.” I couldn't control the tears that streamed down my face like a waterfall as I spoke. Chibs wiped them away and then put his hands on my face reassuringly.

“Look at me lass,” he said and continued as my eyes met his, “I will take care of tha’ arsehole. Please try to control yer breathing. Having a panic attack is no’ good for the babies,” he said as he pulled me in for a hug “ye are safe I won’t let anyone hurt ye ok?” He said before pulling back and looking at me.

I nodded and took a few deep breaths. “Tiggy, Opie, and Bobby are in the clubhouse, I’m going to call Tig and tell him to ge’ out ‘ere and handle this with me. Rat should be in there too I’ll have him take ye into the clubhouse where you’ll be safe, okay lass?” I nodded again before Chibs took out his phone and dialed Tigs number.

“I need all three of ye out ‘ere now,” he spoke quietly but firmly, “Mike’s brother is in the garage. I need Rat to come to take Torri in the clubhouse while we handle this,” he adds and then shuts his phone hanging it up.  
Seconds later I watched as the four of them came out of the clubhouse and walked towards the garage all with looks of seriousness on their faces. Rat walks ahead of them and comes into the office.

“Anything happens to her while ye are watching her and I’ll kill ye and make it look like an accident got it?” He asked as he pulled me in for a hug. Rat fearfully nodded and walked back to the   
clubhouse with me. I turned around and watched as Opie, Bobby, Tig, and Chibs walked into the garage and shut both the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating! I started my new job and things have been crazy!


End file.
